A Somewhat True Tale of Helms Deep
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: I'm rewriting this thing, gotta remove a versesong lyric from the end.
1. Oh, My Gosh Its a Girl!

A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda.  
  
By SailorLizzie-Chan  
  
E-mail: Slizzie-chanjuno.com  
  
Other stories: I won't bore you.  
  
Random thought: Oh my neck!  
  
Word of the day: ORLANDO! snicker  
  
Happy: Mothers Day!! Go mom!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Samwe. That's all, nothing else.  
  
Warning: Almost everybody is OOC. grins evilly  
  
Chapter name: Oh, My Gosh It's a Girl!  
  
AN: I really stink at these so, short is good, good? Good. Anyhoo, this is based on book AND movie so, don't BBQue me. Thanks. If this is bad, sorry, my beta reader never got back to me. =( And if any of you have any suggestions... PLEASE tell me. E-mail if you want me to update.  
  
BTW: all reviews will be answered after the next chapter. Look for your name!  
  
Meanings Words between -and- = -Telepathic massages- and that's all so far. =:P  
  
Rated pg 13 and up for a cussing out in elvish and dwarvish claps hands what fun! And for some other things.  
  
And so we begin.  
  
Racing down toward him was a beast like horror; it was wolf like and revoltingly smelly. On it rode an uruk-hai with half of its face ripped off. Aragorn leaped onto it as they passed.  
  
And cutting the uruk-hai down as it ripped the Evenstar necklace off from around his neck.  
  
Flinging the uruk-hai away and over the wargs back, Aragorn pushed off it only to realize that his hand was caught on a bit of leather he had used to hold on to for leverage. Since being dragged and trying to pull your self lose is not easy, the Ranger had only just looked up when they went toppling off the Cliffside.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!"  
  
He watched as the land fell from him. Then with a jerk the warg's body hit a overhang of the side of the cliff and caught there. The jerk stopped Aragorn enough to say his life and then snapped the leather strap at the same time. Aragorn continued to fall unconscious to the water below.  
  
()  
  
Soon after, a bright flash of light goes unnoticed behind the Mountains of the Glimmering Caves.  
  
There was a cloaked figure striding out of the light flash, it was a tall dark character, and heavily armed.  
  
Longbow, about twenty-seven arrows, twin long swords on its back, a regular broad sword at its left side, a curved dagger on the right, bull whip, a lance; mithril tipped of course, come to think about it, everything was mithril tipped or mithril made of some sort.  
  
And come to think about this as well, under the cloak was a body covered in chain mail. Without it, it would have been hard to look at, being a twinkle and all. Auh, yes got off track, weapons and other various objects and items that might be of interest..  
  
Longbow, arrows, um, swords, whip and lance, a horn with a long story attached to it, a bag slung over the shoulder (AN: We shall see what is in it later) and a variety of other weapons hidden on its person.  
  
"Neigh" Whamp. Whamp. The figure just ignored the four legged short haired animal, as it smacked the middle of its back with its head. Whamp.  
  
-What,- finally annoyed the figure brushed off dust and horse hair as it opened up the mind flow between them, -is your problem? We just got here and all you can do is try to push me over, what is your complaint this time?-  
  
The animal back off a little after that, but still the dark silver horse replied, answering with, -Samwe, we have to go if we are going to get around these mountains anytime soon, and I fear that our way may be blocked.-  
  
Samwe for that's the name of the cloaked figure could sense the horses mind: hay, grain, grass, and galloping. Yep, everything still there, after all the things Andune had gone through, he was still a horse.  
  
-I know, Andune- With that, they broke the connection. Samwe did a back flip with a quick twist to get the cloak out of the way. Bringing arms in, Samwe was on his back. Yelling a short "He yagh!" they were on there way north around the mountains. To the Gap of Rohan, and then down Westfold. Through Rohan and towards Helm's Deep.  
  
() And now back to the soon to be King of all Middle Earth. There he is, floating on his back in the middle of a river, unconscious. Tsk tsk! Very un-kingly like if you ask me. Very un-humanly like as well. Is he dead? Please don't be dead! No, Wait! Look! The current washes him to one of the banks of the river. Ah, gosh Aragorn, don't scare me like that! Up, he didn't hear me, he is dreaming of Arwen.  
  
The Dream  
  
"Estel. Estel. Wake up my dearest." The Elven Princess laughs lightly.  
  
Dream Aragorn moans and smiles "But I was content." Arwen sighs and leans over the back of couch, in an open room in Rivendell, on which Aragon was sleeping.  
  
Leans gently over and kisses him gently on the lips. Once kissed Aragorn opens his eyes and looks at her, love shining deep from within him. Arwen tilts her head and says, "May the grace of the Valar protect you, my love."  
  
And the dream fades away. () P.O.V. The Horse, Brego.  
  
'I do hope that is him, my master' which was one of Brego's thoughts as he approached the form lying on the river side. He looks at the prone figure and then with his head begins to nudge him.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"He had me freed!" Brego was way too absent minded at the moment to try and bite or purse the stable hand that had just taken off his halter and then turned and ran like all hell fire was after him.  
  
'He's voice was magnificent, no wonder that Female Who Smells Like The Master had an attraction to him.' Brego' being a horse did know the names of Eowyn, Aragorn or Theodrend his only master who was now dead.  
  
Then taking off at a gallop Brego searched the countryside for a place to be.  
  
After a while of playing and frolicking on the East and Westfold, he headed up the mountain range after the band of horses and people that had left the stable and home.  
  
Not long after he heard loud screams from the people, then he heard the horses, they were afraid.  
  
Brego ran past the people to see what was happening, knocking over a couple on the way and jumping over a fallen child. He labored up the hill and stopped short at the top, just in time to see as Aragorn fight the uruk-hai while riding on the warg.  
  
And Brego saw the falling uruk-hai grab the shiny necklace off of his savior, and watched as Aragorn was dragged of the cliff side by the warg.  
  
"The Master" was dead  
  
"Oh, serves him right.' Brego snorted in disgust at both men, gave shrill whiney and then galloped off to find his friend and new master, Aragorn.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Pushing Aragorn over Brego sniffing and nuzzling him to make sure it was Aragorn and not somebody else. It was him, scruffy looking and all. 'Come on, wake up, and grab my mane. Do something!'  
  
Brego knelt and went to the ground so Aragorn could reach him better.  
  
"Brego..." the body responded to the horse besides him, and flung his hand up to entangle his fingers in the base of his rescuers mane. Pulling himself completely up on to the horses back the wounded half dead man whispered, "To Helms Deep, mellon."  
  
END POV () And now back to Samwe and Audune.  
  
Holding on to a horse with just your knees at a full dead run, was something quite a stupid and talented thing to do.  
  
That exactly what Samwe was doing now, and of course it helps that your horse is part magic.  
  
"We will go through the Gap of Rohan and then down to Helms Deep, better put a shield up so no one can see us." Samwe waited for the horse to comply and then, now invisible, sang the song of speed.  
  
"And thee with wind my feet will ride, across most spaces far and wide. Wings of speed I ask of you, to make me faster, faster fly!"  
  
And away they went, more rapidly then Shadowfax himself.  
  
Later. Nearing the Gap. Audune slows, Samwe asks why, and Audune says,  
  
-There be uruk-hai or orcs over yon fair meadow that's why! Get your bow out kiddo, we are going to have us some fun- The horse for all its pretty words sounded grim.  
  
-Make us visible again, Audune-  
  
Out loud Samwe pulled out the bow and said, "Done."  
  
Still a mile away from the scout band of uruk-hai, Samwe lifts the bow with three arrows and lets the string it lose.  
  
Twang!  
  
The Uruk-hai see three of their comrades' fall, while some start a fresh meat lunch a little early, others notice that three more then three more fall.  
  
After the leader is shot through the throat they realize something wrong and they see a horse and rider approaching killing more as they come closer, the Uruk-hai on an unspoken decision, begin running. Towards the rider, the ones still alive that is, twenty-two of them.  
  
"Here's your fun Audune!" Nine arrows out in rapid secession, then the band is closer now, less eight.  
  
"Dammit Missed!"  
  
Then with nine arrows left Samwe begins to aim and kill the largest and deadliest looking dark elves remaining. The last arrow ricochets off the head of one uruk-hai and kills another that had a bow strapped to its back. It slows the first uruk-hai down a little and he's last one to get to the sword play.  
  
Spurring Audune on, Samwe drops the bow to the ground and pulls out the two long swords from behind, with a silent word of prayer, swings them back and on the forward motion the swords chop off the heads of the pair of closest uruk-hai. Getting splattered in rice black blood during the beheading of the pair.  
  
Audune then rears up with out warning causing Samwe to drop one of the swords to grab his mane, and then lands and crushes the skull of the unfortunate body beneath his hoofs.  
  
"Aughhh!" Samwe yells in surprise and hurt, 'My arm! Oh gosh it hurt.' Revenge is wanted; Samwe's eyes begin turning a deadly dark shade of purple with a cat's pupil of green. Then plunges the sword through the attacker's chest cavity.  
  
He grins one last time, with that grin of knowing something that you don't know. Then he falls to his knees and then to his face, dead.  
  
Samwe watched him fall. Eyes go back to the brown that they had been.  
  
Audune, felt the angry magic flow away, he was safe from becoming squashed once again. Then he looked up and saw the arrow come toward them. Rearing yet again, he saved Samwe's life.  
  
Twunk  
  
With a sharp intake of breath Samwe let go of Audunes mane and looked at the arrow protruding out of the outer fleshy part of the thigh.  
  
Drawing Omni, from the sheath Samwe looked up at the last remaining forgotten uruk-hai, he had picked up the bow of the other uruk-hai and was now going to shot again. He never got the chance.  
  
"Ugh." Azog said his last word as he dropped the bow and arrows. Omni, imbedded to the hilt in his gut.  
  
Grasping the sword, he tried to pull it out, put all he could do was, nothing.  
  
Azog, the name sake of the most hated by dwarves, died.  
  
Audune spun his head around and bit off the end of the arrow, feathers and all.  
  
"AAahggga," -dumb horse that hurt!-  
  
-Cut off the other end Samwe, now- The horses tone voiced no argument.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Samwe pulled out a dagger and twisted around and held the arrow firmly with one had and cut through it with the smooth sharp side of the dagger.  
  
"Ooohhh, that hurts" Samwe ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
The arrow was now just barely sticking out in the front and it had four inches in the back, for a handle when it was to be pulled out.  
  
Dismounting gently Samwe said, "Ya know what I hate more than an arrow impaled into me? Getting an impaled arrow out."  
  
Audune shorted, -come on, quite complaining. When we get to where ever we're going. Someone's sure to help you. But, before we go, we must pick up your weapons.-  
  
-I knew that horse.-  
  
-Good, I'll go get your bow. Start colleting arrows and swords.-  
  
Samwe began petting Audunes forlock, "I'm beholden to you. Thank you Audune."  
  
-I know.-  
  
Samwe smiles, "Get, yah patronizing horse!"  
  
()  
  
Pan up the cliff side, there, stop. A man with golden haired and a fair elf, looking out over towards the river. Then at each other.  
  
Théoden to Legolas. "I'm sorry, but we must go. I have my people to worry about, and I don't think any one could survive that fall."  
  
Legolas clenched the Evenstar in his hand as he watched the King of Rohan walk away. He looked at the river and for the second time in his long, long life. Grief came to the Elf.  
  
"Estle nin mellon" he whispered as he turned to walk away. "I have hope that you are not dead. Arwen would not let you die, not yet, not so soon."  
  
Gimli herd what he said, but did not comment on it. He knew somewhat about what immortality was like. A long life, and then all your close human friends, dead before you know it.  
  
Gimli accepted the hand up on to the horse Arod. Seated behind Legolas, "Ready?" the Prince asked. Gimli grunted in reply.  
  
And off they went to Helms Deep.  
  
() "We are almost there, my good horse." Going over the crest of a hill Aragorn leaned over and patted Brego. Sitting back up he saw an army of thousands of Uruk-hai, marching towards Helms Deep, and the people of Riddermark.  
  
Finding fear and a new strength in the sight, Aragorn turns Brego and makes toward the north-east and he soon sees the tall walls of the Deep.  
  
()  
  
Approaching the gate, Aragorn thanks his horse with a pat and a few words of praise.  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
"Quick open the gates!"  
  
"Make way a path!!"  
  
The refugees are all have amazed looks on there faces as Aragorn rides through the gate and down the road to where Théoden is.  
  
Dismounting he hears Gimli pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
As soon as Gimli sees Aragorn he gives him an earful as he continues  
  
"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He then gives Aragorn the hug that only a dwarf can give. "Bless you, laddie!"  
  
Hugging him back then dislodging him Aragorn asks "Gimli, where is the king?"  
  
Gimli then points the way and Aragorn nods "Thank you."  
  
On his way he almost runs into Legolas who stands waiting.  
  
The Elf is smiling "Le ab-dollen" (You're late.)  
  
Aragorn smiles back.  
  
Then after a quick once over worry comes to Legolas eyes then leaves it as he says, "You look terrible."  
  
"You don't look so bad your self." Aragorn responds.  
  
Legolas then takes his friends hand and presses some thing in it. It's the Evanstar. Aragorn looks up at Legolas. "Hannon le, Legolas." (Thank you)  
  
()  
  
"Woah Audune! We are here."  
  
After quickly gathering and cleaning the weapons, Samwe and horse were soon on their way. And then at the Deep it'self.  
  
-I can see that-  
  
Now they had gotten to Helms Deep, Samwe prepared to go in.  
  
Hood over face.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I need to speak to the King" Samwe's voice was like bells and pleasing to the ear.  
  
"Very well, go on through." the guard said, in a daze from the spell.  
  
-Getting the guard at the gate had been easy. And now getting through to the room where the King was, is even easer.-  
  
Audune stopped munching his grain in his stall, and listen to Samwe's thoughts.  
  
-Well, of course it was easy; you put a persuading spell on both of them! Now leave be, I'm eating and there's a cute mare in the next stall "making eyes at me" as you would say. –  
  
Laughing softly, then winching at the pain in both leg and arm, Samwe opens both the Doors of the Great Halls. And states in a resounding volume and voice,  
  
"You need more trustworthy guards my King, if you're ever going to stay safe from me."  
  
()  
  
Théoden and Aragorn had been talking urgently with each other before Samwe showed up.  
  
"A great host, you say?" The King asked of the parade that Aragorn had seen.  
  
Aragorn answered, "Yes, all of Isengard has been emptied; my guess is ten thousand strong at least." When done, Aragorn took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Ten thousand?!" Théoden had expected a large number, but, not THAT large.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Milord, it is an army bred to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall. Even if we die trying to, we well need a miracle to survive--"  
  
"You need more trustworthy guards my King, if you're ever going to stay safe."  
  
Ever one in the room looked up at the cloaked and hooded intruder, pulling out their weapons in the process.  
  
Every one but Aragorn that is, he took another sip of the wine then, looked up.  
  
Then commenced choking on his wine, coughing he squeaks out, "Samwe?"  
  
The hood is thrown back as the figure walks over and smacks him on the back, "None other Strider! How are your Undomiel and the twins?"  
  
() In the corridor Legolas and Eowyn had been talking when Samwe had passed them and went into the Kings chambers with out so much as a "Who are you?" from the guards. Eowyn, having denied ever seeing that person before, so they decided to fallowed the cloaked person into the Hall. ()  
  
Legolas enters with Eowyn at this moment and hears the question. Gimli is already in the room, having come soon after Aragorn did.  
  
'His Undomiel? Twins? Is there something we don't know about Lord Aragorn?!' Eowyn peeped then felt a fool and almost like she was going to faint, from two things. One, she was in love with a married man! And two, she almost said her thoughts out laud! She grabbed for something to hold on to, found nothing, and then stood with her hands entwined.  
  
Aragorn looks up weakly. Samwe whose back was to the door, heard the thought by accident and smiled at him, and said in a hushed tone that he alone could hear, "You're in a fix, boy."  
  
"Yes, and who is this woman." Seeing that there was no threat, the King sheathed his sword and demanded an answer. "Well, what is all this?"  
  
After one more pat the on the back Samwe strode away from the Ranger, and turned around in the process.  
  
Legolas gasped, then tensed, and in a flash he had left Eowyn's side by the door and had Samwe pinned to a pillar. Samwe winched when he grabbed her hurt arm and scraped the back of the arrow on the stone.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar. What in the name of the Valer are you doing here!?!."  
  
"Nice to see you to, Pointy Eared Princeling."  
  
Then she kissed him full on the mouth, in hopes of distracting him. Lagolas didn't respond to her and just held her against the stone, her left arm bent back and pined to the pillar, his left shoulder pushing on hers, and right arm confined by cloak and elf flesh, and with a dagger at her neck.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat, "King Theoden, this is your miracle, weather you like it or not." He looked at Legolas, "Legolas, game over, she remembers, let her go. "  
  
Theoden, Eowyn, Gimli and Legolas all said simultaneously, "But!"  
  
"No Legolas, let her go."  
  
The elf did as he was asked. "You should have remained where ever you were." He released her and then flung the dagger at her.  
  
The whole room gasped. Samwe caught it calmly and put it back in its holder. "I see it took you longer to find it, Legolas then usually."  
  
"You really us remember then?" The Prince's voice was full with doubt.  
  
"Yes, I really remember you this time. I'm sorry if I ever forgot. I never did though."  
  
"You mean you've been playing with us the last few times?!?" Legolas was shocked.  
  
Then Samwe smiled, "You guys always were easy to fool, Lagolas."  
  
Eowyn whispered "You mean that was a game?" And sat down in a chair at the table and poured her a cup of water and begin to drink it. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn each had one of wine. And all three males realize at the same time that Samwe had an arrow sticking out of her thigh.  
  
They exchanged conspiring looks; she would never let them get it out. So they would have to do it clandestinely, and soon, before infection set in. Boy, this was going to be fun.... Whahahahaha!  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Oh, my gosh!! It's 12 pages long! WOW! =) I'm happy, go me, it's my birthday, we gonna... well you get the picture.  
  
Sorry for any misspellings, etcetera! (bwt: that's spelled right!!)  
  
There was some thing else.... oh!!  
  
Cookie and a Root Beer to the first few who review, I'll think of some thing for the rest, promise.  
  
Anybody up to bid for somebody, like say, Legolas or Samwe, anybody?  
  
Sweat Drop Sorry, my mistake, cussing out is in next chapter. o.O 


	2. I couldn't think up a name so sue me

A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep  
or  
A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda.  
  
By SailorLizzie-Chan E-mail: Slizzie-chanjuno.com Other stories: look at my home page at fanfiction.net Random thought: I'm a Fawning Lady in a Robin Hood Play!! Word of the day: philanthropist ( I can't believe I spelled it right!) Happy: Movie Night! Disclaimer: I own Samwe, and nothing else. Although, I could use Leggy around some times Warning: Almost everybody is OOC. grins evilly Chapter name: I could not think up a name.... so sue me.  
  
AN: same as last time. "I really stink at these so, short is good, good? Good. Anyhoo, this is based on book AND movie so, don't BBQue me. Thanks. If this is bad, sorry, my beta reader never got back to me. =( And if any of you have any suggestions... PLEASE tell me. E-mail if you want me to update. "  
  
BTW: all reviews will be answered after the next chapter. Look for your name!  
  
Meanings Words between -and- = -Telepathic massages-  
  
Rated pg 13 and up for a cussing out in elvish and dwarvish claps hands what fun! And for some other things.  
  
Chapter 2. I could not think up a name.... so sue me.  
  
Samwe looked at Eowyn, completely oblivious to the unspoken conspicuous plans for her, "All's fair in love and war. In this case its friendship and combat."  
  
Turning then to Theoden and Aragorn she said, "Now, I heard that there was a big bad band of orcs and uruk-hai coming to destroy you all. I am here to make sure that does not happen."  
  
Theoden surprised at all that had happened, looked at Gamling for help.  
  
Gamling nodded, "We could use all the help we can, even if it is just one man—I mean woman."  
  
Theoden then just looked at Samwe. Finally after a second of silence he asked, "What can you do?"  
  
The Ranger echoed "What can she do?" Then he begin laughing, and hitting the now choking elf on the back. Gimli sees his chance and lunges for the arrow.  
  
And misses.  
  
Thump, eats dust.  
  
"Gimli! Are you okay?! What happened-AWOOO!" Startled, Samwe quickly bends over to help him up; while still bending over Gimli, she feels a hand touch her leg then massive sharp pain.  
  
She looks up to see a triumphant pair, with Legolas holding the remains of the arrow.  
  
Ignoring the pain she begins to give them a dressing down. "Why you sneaky..." She looks at the non elvish people in the room, gives an evil grin and begins again in Quenya and Sindarin, mixing the two languages to get what she wanted.  
  
The whole room goes quite as they watch The Ranger and The Prince go pale.  
  
Legolas begins to sputter, "How d-d-do you know th-those words?!!"  
  
Pale and cold feeling, the elf hears words that he never knew existed. The same was for Aragorn, although less so, he had been hit by the rough side of her tongue before, although last time it was just in Sindarin.  
  
During a pause Gimli says in a worried voice, "I have no clue what you called them but it must have been bad, from the looks of their faces." And he grins at her.  
  
Samwe then realizes something and voices her thoughts, "Why you where in on it too.... YOU!" And then gives him the same treatment in Dwarvish.  
  
Gimli's mouth dropped.  
  
Theoden looked at them in amazement.  
  
First Aragorn comes back from the supposed dead, then this strange woman appears, Legolas goes nuts, his shield maiden niece almost faints, and they were about to die from laughing and choking on wine. And now this woman is cussing out the three people he wanted to be at least on speaking terms with.  
  
He grunted trying to take it all in stride. "I take it I asked the wrong question."  
  
Samwe looked at him and said intelligently, "Huh?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks, as well as Eowyn and Gamling. Gimli with nobody to exchange looks with, watched his toes.  
  
Samwe backtracked with her mind. Oh, THAT question! "No, I don't think you did, just these two boys thought it was funny." Samwe stressed the word 'boys' as she said it.  
  
Aragorn said softly, "We are not boys, Samwe."  
  
"Yeah," Legolas chimed in, "were not."  
  
Samwe looked at them with pity, She was thinking, 'I am older then you. Far older then you.' But she said, "I'm sorry, never mind, I'll try not to call you that any more."  
  
Legolas thanked her as Aragorn grunted.  
  
Gimli having not known Samwe for very long, asked, "Well, what can you do?"  
  
Theoden yelled, "THANK GODS!" Then in a stressed out tone, "Please answer the simple question!"  
  
Aragorn started, the stared at the King in bewilderment, and then finally his senses came back, "Um, well, Samwe can do quite a few things, archery, sword play, seduction," He said this with a calm straight face, "she learns quickly so I'm not sure of all the things she is accomplished in."  
  
"Gee thanks Strider, just tell him everything about me while your at it, and get over with it." Samwe snorted and crossed her arms. Unembarrassed by what he had said about her.  
  
A small voice came from the table, "Seduction?" It was Eowyn, she couldn't belive it! Lord Aragorn just said that her, her, she-she, that that Lady was a seductress! And the Lady wasn't even ruffled by it! Elbereth! What was a lady to do.  
  
Samwe turned and walked over to where she sat, her voice hushed, "Yes Lady Eowyn, seduction." Samwe tilted her head a fraction, her voice a little louder,  
  
"What would you do lady, no sword, no weapon, and a group of men had you hostage, you can not do anything. But wait yes you can,"  
  
The whole room was watching the story unfold. Eowyn face hid all of her emotions except a fear, whice only Samwe recognized, the fear of a women when they relies that there is a possabilty that they could be raped. Eowyn knew that way to well, with Grima stalking her every step, she had always feared the next dark corner, or being alone in a room.  
  
"If you could lure them to near you, wrap your fingers in their clothes, pulling them closer, and then welcoming their wretched caresses, and bites and kisses—"  
  
"Stop!" King Theoden was now angry, he never got much of a chance to be anything of a father to Eowyn, but no the less, he could not stand the pain on his sister-daughters face and body.  
  
Her uncle's voice did it, her shoulders begain to shake. She closed her eyes as she heard the last of what Samwe was saying.  
  
"And then breaking the bastards' neck." Samwe when finished looked compassionately at Eowyn, "You went through that didn't you, something close to that, didn't you?" Eowyn's head hung down and her tears fell to her lap. "Oh, Eowyn!" Samwe went down to her knees and brought the twenty- two year old into her embrace whispering fiercely in Eowyn's ear as she returned her hug, "You should have not had that happen to you. I will kill who ever did this to you."  
  
"What! Who Eowyn! Tell me who!" Gameling was well many things; angry at himself for one thing, Eomer had placed his sister in his care! And she'd been, violated during his keeping.  
  
King Theoden threw a punch at the wall. "AAAARRRRGGG!!!" His outrage was pardonable, after all he had his people to take care of and even if he knew who had done this, he couldn'tdoadammed THING! His people were about to be attacked! "ARGH!"  
  
Aragorn tensed, whoever touched his female comrades, paid, in blood.  
  
Gimli growled, he knew exactly who had bothered Lady Eowyn, Wormtongue. He should have killed him when he had a chance.  
  
Legolas looked around the room at each face, and if he wasn't planning his own revenge on that piece of dirt that had stained the daughter of a king, he would have felt sorry for the man.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So it was short, go cry a river build a bridge and get over.  
  
Quick AN: If anybody recognizes any of these e-mail address', please tell me. 1. shardul811hotmail.com 2. rcenterprisehotmail.com 3. ricgaviolaearthalliance.com 4. reneebryantmx19.boxelderh.us 5. montenmonten.cnc.net 6. bobbyhuntermx83.boxelderh.us 


	3. Idiots, Idiots Eeverywhere

A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep  
or  
A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda.  
  
By SailorLizzie-Chan E-mail: Other stories: look at my home page at Random thought: I'm a Fawning Lady in a Robin Hood Play!! Word of the day: philanthropist ( I can't believe I spelled it right!) Happy: Movie Night! Disclaimer: I own Samwe, and nothing else. Although, I could use Leggy around some times Warning: Almost everybody is OOC. grins evilly Chapter name: I could not think up a name.... so sue me.  
  
AN: same as last time. "I really stink at these so, short is good, good? Good. Anyhoo, this is based on book AND movie so, don't BBQue me. Thanks. If this is bad, sorry, my beta reader never got back to me. =( And if any of you have any suggestions... PLEASE tell me. E-mail if you want me to update. "  
  
BTW: all reviews will be answered after the next chapter. Look for your name!  
  
Meanings Words between -and- = -Telepathic massages-  
  
Rated pg 13 and up for a cussing out in elvish and dwarvish claps hands what fun! And for some other things.  
  
Chapter 2. I could not think up a name.... so sue me.  
  
Samwe looked at Eowyn, completely oblivious to the unspoken conspicuous plans for her, "All's fair in love and war. In this case its friendship and combat."  
  
Turning then to Theoden and Aragorn she said, "Now, I heard that there was a big bad band of orcs and uruk-hai coming to destroy you all. I am here to make sure that does not happen."  
  
Theoden surprised at all that had happened, looked at Gamling for help.  
  
Gamling nodded, "We could use all the help we can, even if it is just one man—I mean woman."  
  
Theoden then just looked at Samwe. Finally after a second of silence he asked, "What can you do?"  
  
The Ranger echoed "What can she do?" Then he begin laughing, and hitting the now choking elf on the back. Gimli sees his chance and lunges for the arrow.  
  
And misses.  
  
Thump, eats dust.  
  
"Gimli! Are you okay?! What happened-AWOOO!" Startled, Samwe quickly bends over to help him up; while still bending over Gimli, she feels a hand touch her leg then massive sharp pain.  
  
She looks up to see a triumphant pair, with Legolas holding the remains of the arrow.  
  
Ignoring the pain she begins to give them a dressing down. "Why you sneaky..." She looks at the non elvish people in the room, gives an evil grin and begins again in Quenya and Sindarin, mixing the two languages to get what she wanted.  
  
The whole room goes quite as they watch The Ranger and The Prince go pale.  
  
Legolas begins to sputter, "How d-d-do you know th-those words?!!"  
  
Pale and cold feeling, the elf hears words that he never knew existed. The same was for Aragorn, although less so, he had been hit by the rough side of her tongue before, although last time it was just in Sindarin.  
  
During a pause Gimli says in a worried voice, "I have no clue what you called them but it must have been bad, from the looks of their faces." And he grins at her.  
  
Samwe then realizes something and voices her thoughts, "Why you where in on it too.... YOU!" And then gives him the same treatment in Dwarvish.  
  
Gimli's mouth dropped.  
  
Theoden looked at them in amazement.  
  
First Aragorn comes back from the supposed dead, then this strange woman appears, Legolas goes nuts, his shield maiden niece almost faints, and they were about to die from laughing and choking on wine. And now this woman is cussing out the three people he wanted to be at least on speaking terms with.  
  
He grunted trying to take it all in stride. "I take it I asked the wrong question."  
  
Samwe looked at him and said intelligently, "Huh?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks, as well as Eowyn and Gamling. Gimli with nobody to exchange looks with, watched his toes.  
  
Samwe backtracked with her mind. Oh, THAT question! "No, I don't think you did, just these two boys thought it was funny." Samwe stressed the word 'boys' as she said it.  
  
Aragorn said softly, "We are not boys, Samwe."  
  
"Yeah," Legolas chimed in, "were not."  
  
Samwe looked at them with pity, She was thinking, 'I am older then you. Far older then you.' But she said, "I'm sorry, never mind, I'll try not to call you that any more."  
  
Legolas thanked her as Aragorn grunted.  
  
Gimli having not known Samwe for very long, asked, "Well, what can you do?"  
  
Theoden yelled, "THANK GODS!" Then in a stressed out tone, "Please answer the simple question!"  
  
Aragorn started, the stared at the King in bewilderment, and then finally his senses came back, "Um, well, Samwe can do quite a few things, archery, sword play, seduction," He said this with a calm straight face, "she learns quickly so I'm not sure of all the things she is accomplished in."  
  
"Gee thanks Strider, just tell him everything about me while your at it, and get over with it." Samwe snorted and crossed her arms. Unembarrassed by what he had said about her.  
  
A small voice came from the table, "Seduction?" It was Eowyn, she couldn't belive it! Lord Aragorn just said that her, her, she-she, that that Lady was a seductress! And the Lady wasn't even ruffled by it! Elbereth! What was a lady to do.  
  
Samwe turned and walked over to where she sat, her voice hushed, "Yes Lady Eowyn, seduction." Samwe tilted her head a fraction, her voice a little louder,  
  
"What would you do lady, no sword, no weapon, and a group of men had you hostage, you can not do anything. But wait yes you can,"  
  
The whole room was watching the story unfold. Eowyn face hid all of her emotions except a fear, whice only Samwe recognized, the fear of a women when they relies that there is a possabilty that they could be raped. Eowyn knew that way to well, with Grima stalking her every step, she had always feared the next dark corner, or being alone in a room.  
  
"If you could lure them to near you, wrap your fingers in their clothes, pulling them closer, and then welcoming their wretched caresses, and bites and kisses—"  
  
"Stop!" King Theoden was now angry, he never got much of a chance to be anything of a father to Eowyn, but no the less, he could not stand the pain on his sister-daughters face and body.  
  
Her uncle's voice did it, her shoulders begain to shake. She closed her eyes as she heard the last of what Samwe was saying.  
  
"And then breaking the bastards' neck." Samwe when finished looked compassionately at Eowyn, "You went through that didn't you, something close to that, didn't you?" Eowyn's head hung down and her tears fell to her lap. "Oh, Eowyn!" Samwe went down to her knees and brought the twenty- two year old into her embrace whispering fiercely in Eowyn's ear as she returned her hug, "You should have not had that happen to you. I will kill who ever did this to you."  
  
"What! Who Eowyn! Tell me who!" Gameling was well many things; angry at himself for one thing, Eomer had placed his sister in his care! And she'd been, violated during his keeping.  
  
King Theoden threw a punch at the wall. "AAAARRRRGGG!!!" His outrage was pardonable, after all he had his people to take care of and even if he knew who had done this, he couldn'tdoadammed THING! His people were about to be attacked! "ARGH!"  
  
Aragorn tensed, whoever touched his female comrades, paid, in blood.  
  
Gimli growled, he knew exactly who had bothered Lady Eowyn, Wormtongue. He should have killed him when he had a chance.  
  
Legolas looked around the room at each face, and if he wasn't planning his own revenge on that piece of dirt that had stained the daughter of a king, he would have felt sorry for the man.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So it was short, go cry a river build a bridge and get over.  
  
Quick AN: If anybody recognizes any of these e-mail address', please tell me. 1. 2. 3. 4. reneebryantmx19.boxelderh.us 5. 6. bobbyhuntermx83.boxelderh.us 


	4. There is Always Hope

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep**

**or **A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda. Chapter 4.....

By Liz © 2004

Disclaimer: The first eight letters.

Warning: Almost everybody is OOC. grins evilly

Meanings Words between -and- -Telepathic massages- and that's all so far. :P

Rated pg 13ish.

I hope ya'll read this.

Chapter 4: There is Always Hope.

The Man and Elf dismounted and started walking up the stone causeway, leading the horses, one on which has Samwe's Pack and bundle of clothes, sans cloak.

"I wonder what it is that she is planning to do, don't you?' Legolas flicked a stinging fly off of his horses' neck.

"What she plans is not our concern, but, yes I do wonder, and the outcome had better be good." Aragorn bent down and picked up a nice study sized rock and tossed it to Legolas.

Legolas caught the rock, "Yes, for I believe that the out come include us all," bouncing the rock gently in his hand, "even down to the last babe in arms. "then throwing it back to Aragorn, spooking Aragorn horse in the processes.

Aragorn let the rock fly by as he soothed the upset animal, "Shhh, its alright.... hush now.... calm down...." And then back to his companion, "Maybe not that far down, Legolas, at least those of whom that fight."

They continued in a thoughtful silence up to Helms Gate. Aragorn lightly rubbing his horses head.

Back at the Hill

Samwe is sitting on her cloak, braiding her hair, waiting. She is completely naked. –The breeze feels really good Samwe-

-Eerandgel, your sick.-

A deep chuckle comes from the inside of Samwe's body.

-Do I get to kill tonight?-

-Yes, but please don't eat any of them, the after taste is still with me when you leave-

-I will not promise anything-

And then Back at The Deep, we find that Théoden and two of his guards have come up and he is talking to Aragorn and Laegolas.

"My King, may we take the Ranger and The Elf's mounts?" One of the Guards asks Theoden.

The other guard got a shocked look on his face and was about to say something, but wisely, decided against saying it.

"Yes, then quickly come back."

Aragorn grabbed the clothes as Théoden gave the guards instructions. Legolas when seeing the guards reach for the horses, he quickly retrieved Samwe's bag.

Gimli came walking in the same directions as the horses were lead away, both the horses and Gimli shed from each other.

And Gimli to cover up his embarrassment of being afraid of a horse or two, asked Aragorn why he had Samwe's clothes with him.

Raising a questioning eyebrow at them, Theoden then realized that Samwe had not come back with them.

Aragorn did not respond to the question or eyebrow, and just quickly handed the clothes over to Legolas. Who in turn opened the bag and shoved the clothes in and slung it over his arm.

Théoden began to walk away speaking as he want, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." He paused to let the Three Companions catch up, when they did he continued triumphantly, "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

Gimli peered over the Wall to the ground far, far below, "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs."

He looked up at Théoden, "These are Uruk-hai, you know. Their armor is thick and their shields wide."

"Yes I know this, Master Dwarf, I have fought many battles and I know how to defend my own keep, thank you just the same." Théoden didn't notice the look on Gimli's face or he would have not goaded the "many battles" part. But alas! He did not and said it just like your older brother or sister would say, "no, your to little."

Gimli, already planning doom on the Lord of Rohan, darkly muttered, "...not as many as I though..."

Hearing this come from his short friend Legolas claped his free hand on Gimli's shoulder, to sooth him softly with these word, "Ehe, mellon nin, I will help you destroy the peace of the Golden King."

Théoden was already walking back to the Main Halls. Aragorn hearing what the pair had said just rolled his eyes and followed Théoden listening as he went on talking about the up coming battle.

Legolas and Gimli went off in the opposite direction to plan their "harmless" prank

Theoden and Aragorn met up with Gamling as they made there way to the Great Hall.

Theoden was still explaining the obvious unobvious.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's army will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them"

Aragorn looks in wonder at him, thinking how young and naive the King really was, "Milord, they do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people." 

Théoden, coming closer to Aragorn asked him, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

He started pacing the floor in front of Gamling and Aragorn, continuing the question with, "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."  
  
Aragorn in a matter-of-fact voice answers with a short, "Gondor will come."  
  
Théoden stopped pacing and looked stupidly at Aragorn, "Gondor?" Then commencing with his pacing, now angry, "Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon... – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

He walked away then, calling out orders as he went, "Get the women and children into the caves!"  
  
Gamling runs after him "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –"

Théoden cuts him off with out looking at him, "There is no time. War is upon us!"

Aragorn jogs up to the King, matching his stride easily, "Send out riders, milord. You must call for aid."

"No! Say no more about calling for aid, again!"

Aragorn stops as Theoden keeps on walking and giving out orders. He stands there, alone, watching until the King is blocked for sight by too many people. Then he turns to go don his armor.

A Rohan captain shouts out to soldiers, "Secure the gate!"  
  
Soldiers rush to prepare for battle as a cloud of carrion crows circle overhead.

At the entrance of the caves soldiers grab men and boys as they try to go into the protection of the caves.

"No! My son!" A mother holds on desperately as a soldier pulls her son from her, "Please, no! He's only ten and three!"

A young woman talks quietly to a captain he nods and she walks away fingering her hair, in the direction of the armory.

When the captain returns to the patch of soldiers drafting the young and old men for war. One of them asks him, "What was all of that about?"

"She claimed she was an orphan, and that she knew how to use a sword, I didn't question her, only told her to cut off her hair."

The soldier looked surprised, "does this mean sir that I take able-bodied woman as well?"

"No, only if they offer it, then send them to me."

"Yes sir!"

In the armory.

Aragorn helped to distribute weapons; he wqtches a young man walk up to him with a grim determined face, holding something balled up at the nape of his neck. Aragorn started to hand him one of the battered and rusty swords when he noticed something. Shaking his head he then turned the boy around and led him to behind a row of shields. The boy obliged somewhat hesitantly.

When they got to where no one could see them unless they looked. Aragorn leaned the sword against the wall and pulled out his dagger at his side. The boy about screamed when he saw it, Aragorn brought a finger up to his own mouth, "Shh, I'm only going to help you."

"How?" The boy relaxed.

"Well, first you're going to have to let go of your hair, milady."

She-the boy really turning out to be a girl-tensed, "Who told you that?!" Not even trying to deny that she was a girl.

"No one, the scent of your hair gave you off, now come, if you wish to fight let me cut your hair. I have not much time."

She let go of her hair and turned around, her hair flipped around and then settled, it was waist length, dark for a Rohanian, and clean smelling. She turned her head around and looked at Aragorn taking a fistful she barried her nose in it. She looked up and smiled, Aragorn almost went into shock, she looked almost like Arwen when she smiled. He shook his head and thought, 'your just going though female-Elvin-beauty-withdrawal-syndrome'.

He un-wrapped a piece of leather from the hilt of the dagger.

Aragorn reached up and begin to gather all of her hair at the base of her neck

What are you doing, milord?"

:Tying your hair before I cut it so when we win you can have it."

Softly, "thank you."

swhip and her head hunched down to her chest when the dagger was done. She then ran her hand gently over her short hair. Taking a deep breath, she turned completely to Aragorn and bowed.

"Milord I ask that you please find a safe place to put my... hair.

Aragorn nodded, did a half bow and came up with the sword. "Here, go finish up."

"Yes, milord."

She brushed past him and then as she left she looked back to see him looking at her lock of shorn hair.

Aragorn wrapped the hair around under his shirt. He was hoping that it would be itchy, but of course it was as smooth as it had been when it was in his hands.

He softly groaned, he loved Arwen.

Yes but Arwen is leaving, gone by now maybe.

No, I don't know that.

Yes, but—

SUHT UP!

Okay fine.

Thank you.

Welcome, but she was very pretty—

I SAID QUITE!

Yes sir.

In the hall  
  
Gamling, "Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory. My lord?" He looks at Théoden as the king inspects his own armor.

Bewildered Théoden looks up at Gamling, "There is limburger cheese and honey in my armor."

Then there is a scream from the back room and a young boy comes out of it looking faint hearted, "They! Their coming..."

Théoden stands up alarmed, "Orcs?"

The boy shakes his head, "No..." then looks behind him and points with his whole hand which is shaking, "AHHHHAEAEAEAE!!!" And then he falls to the ground in a faint.

Théoden looks too Gamling at lost, then Gamling eyes go wide and he points at the door way of the closet.

A Giant Mommy Bunny.

She hops out, toward Théoden and Gamling, stopping to sniff the unconscious boy. Then she starts to hop. hop.hop to the King. Then out of the closet comes a bunch of little cute evil baby bunnies.

Théoden looks around for help, then he realizes that he is alone, Gamling having already made a retreat.

Looking at the bunnies once more he then turns and runs.

Out and away, pass the armory on the way to the Deeping Wall hoping to lose the bunnies, but no, they have some sort of tracking device on him and hippty, hoppity, jump, jump, make their merry little way after him. Surprisingly fast, and not noticing anybody else but the King.

Back at the Aromry. Right after we left to go see the prank authored by Gimli and Legolas.

Aragorn ignored the hair as best he could and made his way back to the sword table.

He bumped into Legolas who was complaining in at first the Common Tongue, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

A few of the men around them fell silent waiting what else the Elf would predict.

Legolas continued in elvish, "Gwaith gand niben ceritha nad dan i goth arnediad?"

Aragorn, defended the Men, "Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras, Lagolas.

All of the men in the room fall silent when they hear the elvish language.

Legolas keeps on speaking, "Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen."  
  
Aragorn look disappointed at his friend, and says in the Common Tongue, "Then I shall die as one them!" He pauses, not wanting to keep on fighting with the elf Prince and just walks away. 

He makes it to the door when someone runs by, "Gamling?" he calls out but the person just stumbles and shakes his head, running faster. Aragorn shrugs, the tries to step out the door again. And he's almost knocked over by the King, "Théoden?! What is wrong?!?"

"No time! Gotta go!" Théoden rights himself and takes off again.

Once again Aragorn tries to step out, but this time it's a hand on his arm that stops him.

"Wait a moment Aragorn." The dwarf held him back, gently, but abet back.

Aragorn sighs and brings his foot back, just in time too. As a herd of different color rabbits hop past the door. Aragorn looks at Gimli and says his name threatenly.

"Wasn't me, that was the elf's part of the deal." Gimli then lets go of Aragorn arm and walks out the door and away to see if anybody needed a stray dwarf. Anything was better then the death look that Aragorn was giving his back,

Everyone is getting rushing getting ready for war at the battlements. Aragorn sit down on the steps thinking about how stupid his friends are. Then Théoden runs past with bunnies following him, luckily this seems normal to everybody, because his screams and the horde bunnies following him didn't garn any attention at all. People just simple moved out of the way. Then back again when they had passed.

Aragorn shook his head and then he noticed a young lad in armor holding a sword looking nervously at him.

Aragorn beckons him over, "Let me have your sword. What is your name?:"

The boy takes a deep breath, "Haleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that this" the boy waves his arm taking everything in, "is hopeless."  
  
Aragorn looks the battered sword over then gives it a few swings.

"Hama? Your father is a Guard at the Gate?"

"Yes, my lord."

Aragorn nodded as he hands the sword back to Haleth, "humm, this is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma."  
  
Then when Haleht takes it Aragorn puts a hand on his shoulder.

"There is always hope young one."

End chapter.

AN: What do so few brave people do against the numberless enemy? (My slightly tweaked version of a quote by one of the philosophers, Ovid. Kudos to Veasse for the translation into Sin.)

AN: They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras, Legolas.

AN: They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!


	5. Hope Lost then Hope regained

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep Chapter 5..... **

**By Liz ©2004**

Disclaimer: um well I like don't own anything but like my cute ROTK poster holds it up and grins and like, I really don't have any money, and like, like, like so ya know? sigh I don't even own Samwe, she owns me in all rights....

AN: none at the moment, but trust me... I'll think of something for you to read...

Meanings: there are none, Remember, Everything is a test and nothing is what it seems......

Chapter 5: Hope lost then hope regained. Or, Yeah! The Elves are here!

Back at the armory, all is quite and empty but for one man donning his gear. Then a voice rings out from the door, "We have trusted you this far, Mellon nin, and yet you lead us not astray. Forgive me, Aragorn. It was wrong of me to despair."

The one man only clasped his sword to his side.

"Aragorn?" The elf's tone had a touch of worry in it.

Aragorn turned to him and clapped his elven friends shoulder, "Legolas, there is nothing to forgive."

Legolas sighed, "Hannon le—"

A voice yelled from a back room, interrupting the Prince, "Would someone help me with this blasted armor!!"

They looked toward the back door from where the request came from.

And Aragorn bust out laughing, Legolas soon to follow in his light carefree tenor.

Gimli stood there taking it with out changing his facial expression.

"Now, if you two laddies are done laughing at the dwarf, would you be so kind as to help 'im?"

"Haldir, my feet are killing me... are we almost there?" the same elf asked the same question for the tenth time this half hour. The other elves had chosen him to bother the strict and stern Lothlórien Captain for this trip.

Haldir rolled his eyes, "Yes, Verdaina we are almost there, only a mile more."

Verdaina smiled when he saw the shadows move on the Captains face form the torch light. He has finally got the Captain to roll his eyes, not bad, yesterday it took him till almost from sunup to night to get him to smile at one of his jibs, questions or jokes.

The elves were all walking in formation, but their hoods of their cloaks were down. And all but the ones assigned with look-out duty and of course the Captain, Haldir, were laughing and talking amongst them selves.

Verdaina turned slightly to the elf on his right, "Score," He whispered so that Haldir wouldn't hear, "You get my watch duty on the way back!"

The other elf grimaced, "Get lost, 'Daina. Go collets debts some other place."

Verdaina just laughed and turned to the elf on his left, accepting and giving a low fiver.

During this confrontation, Haldir meanwhile had slowed down considerable. He then halted completely, raising his arm up calling the entire army to a silent halt.

WAHM!!

Haldir turned to look at the elf that had run into him and had fallen on to the ground, "Verdaina, come with me. The rest of you; be quite and on your guard." Haldir turned and begin to walk away from the company, Verdaina managed to get up and after him before he disappeared past the torch light.

"Haldir?" He whispered. Where was the Captain?

"This way, 'Daina." "Yes sir."

They then started walking around a hill. They lost sight of the elven army, and then they went all the way around the hill. Back to where they had started.

"That's strange." Muttered Haldir.

"Haldir?" "Nothing. Lets go back. And 'Daina?"

"Yes?" "Captain is for when we must fight. Haldir is for when we are home."

"Yes, Captain." Verdaina grinned, saluted Haldir smartly and went back to his place in the line.

Haldir looked over his charges; he knew all of their names and more. Some, like Daina, were good friends. A feeling came over him, but he just pushed it away, just like he did every day in Lothlorien, the stone that grips every commander that leads his friends to battle, worry.

"Hoods up. Quit now" The command was only loud enough to reach every elf, no softer, and no louder the needed.

He turned and began to lead, marching silently toward their destination.

"Gimli, it would be best if you go without." Legolas picked up about two feet of extra mail at the dwarf's feet.

"Gawh, if we had more time I'd get this adjusted. Maybe you're right; it is a little tight across the chest.

Aragorn came back in at the moment holding a bundle of mail in his hands, "Here, Gimli, this one use to belong to some fat page, its large enough, and not to long."

Aragorn dropped the mail on the ground and helped with Legolas, pull off the mail Gimli had on at the moment.

That done, Aragorn picked up the other mail and slipped it over the Dwarf's head, Gimli settled it over his arms, shacking it a bit to straighten out the chains. "It fits!"

Aragorn smiled as the Elf replied with, "Perfectly."

Just then, a horn sounded in the background.

Legolas leap from off his knees, "That is no Orc horn, Mello nin"

He exchanged glances with the kneeling Ranger, and then led the trio in the bolt out the door to the battlements.

Ganad called to another guard at the Gate, "Quick send for the king. Open the gates!!"

Hama was already opening the gates, "Soldier! Help me!"

The army of Lothlórien Elves marched up the causeway into the Hornburg. Silent and deadly.

The Rohirrim soldiers looked on delight as they pass. Many had never seen an elf before, much less a whole army of them.

Théoden, finally having out run the bunnies, looked at Haldir in shock, "How is all this possible? I have made no allegiances with elvs"

Haldir announced to him as an explanation,

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked up the stairs to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli running down to them, and he smiled, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn reaches Haldir first, bowing he greated him, "Mae govannen, Haldir." Then he surprises the elf by grabbing him in a huge embrace. After a second, Haldir hugs him back lightly.

Haldir laughs slightly as Legolas walks up and gives him a more subdue elven greatting of clasping shoulders, "You are most welcome! Haldir of Lothlorien!"

Haldir turns to Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

"Yes, I know of which hill you speak of, I thought I had sensed something when we passed it. What about it?"

Haldir had put his second, Adriel, in command while he talked to Aragorn. In the meanwhile, Legolas was introducing Gimli to the elvs. And showing that an elf could be friends with a dwarf, and vice versa.

"Well, Haldir, do you remember the traveling companion I had at one point? Her name was Samwe."

"Samwe...Samwe.... oh, the same Samwe that dragged you into Lothlorien after that ambush orc attack?"

"Yeah, same Samwe. She was the one out on that hill, she has some sort of plan. For some reason, she knew that you were going to come because she said, "Make sure 'Al' knows what I'm up to." is that an often used nickname?"

Haldir ran his hand over his sword, "Ah, no. It's more of a code name we came up with. To use when you got yourself in trouble."

"You're kiddin... wait, your not. Gosh, I didn't know that you guys spent that much time thinking about me."

Aragorn dodged the swat from the elf. "We don't human, quite flattering yourself. Now what did Samwe have to say?"

"She wants us to hold fire until she gives the signal, whatever that may be. She said we would know what it was when we saw it."

Gimli grumbled, "You could have picked a better spot."

Legolas just smirked at him, as Aragorn approached and stood beside them.

Together they look out at the thousands of torches, marching toward them.

"Well lad," Gimli says to Aragorn, "whatever luck it is you live by, let's hope it lasts the night.

Thunder sounds and a blot of lightning flashes near, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

Legolas face shows anticipation to the fight, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

Gimli mutters, "Let's hope they last the night."

The marching torches come closer and the nose of the uruk-hai gets louder. Lightning flashes again and it begins to rain. While the Uruk-hai army continues to march toward the fortress, an Uruk-hai leader steps on a rock outcrop. The Uruk-hai leader raises his sword and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animal like cry. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Then everything falls silent.

Aragorn begins giving commands to the Elven warriors "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!

Gimli starts jumping and straining to see over the wall, "What's happening out there?" He demands.

Legolas looks out at the uruk-hai and says, "Shall I describe it to you?," he then looks over at Gimli with a grin, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughs good-naturedly, "Hehehehe!!"

The Uruk leader then cries out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. Unoticed by the uruk-hai a gray mist is seen in the torch light then it just disappears, and a loud rushing is heard above the roar of that of the Uruk-hai.

The army of helms Deep go pale. What devilment did Saruman have in store for them?

Then, the whole Uruk-hai army goes quite. And the rushing noise gets louder, and louder, shrill whistles of outrage and rasping sounds are heard. They get so loud, both armies become disturbed.

The noises stop.

One moment passes, then another.

The Army of Helms Deep loses sight of about a quarter of the touches in the middle of the ten thousand Uruk-hai, like they had been snuffed out like a single candle

Then a bright yellow flash of light blinds every one for a moment. And they all tremble as they hear a long, gigantic roar.

Aragorn looks in wonder at the sign Samwe had promised them. Where did she summon this, this....dragon?

"You are here", a greeting of sorts.

Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!


	6. Burnt to a Crisp

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep**

**or**

A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda.

Chapter 6.....

By Liz © 2004

Disclaimer:

Warning: AU, everybody sorta OOC, and I couldn't do it so I'm not going to kill who you think I'm going to kill....

Meanings: -Telepathic massages-

AN: um, this chapter is rated R for violence.

Rated R for violence.

Chapter 6: Burnt to a Crisp.

It was the sign. A dragon, but Samwe's sign nonetheless.

-I am Eerandgel, prepare to meet your destiny!- The uruk-hai came at the dragon all at once.

Snap, snap, snap. Slash, crunch. Yells of misery and pain came from the Uruk-hai as their bodies were broken. Roars of triumph came from Eerandgel.

Aragorn yelled in to the archers on the wall and in the court yard below.

"This is it! Prepare to fire!!"

The all the elves notched their arrows and started to take aim.

-No, not yet. Let me destroy more of this filth!-

Aragorn head the voice in his head and realizing where it came from, he commanded all to hold. To fire their arrows on his order only.

The Rohanians watched in amazement as the dragon clawed its way through dozens of orcs and wild men at a time.

Leaving a path of dead and maimed bodies that was quickly filling up with more of the enemy. The dragon was rapidly surrounded by mainly fearless Uruk-hai that stabbed, cut and sliced at its belly and wings when they found an open, unprotected spot. The element of surprise was wearing off and the dragon, though big, strong, and powerful. It was soon outnumbered by close fighters and archers, shooting from a safe distance. Eerandgel was quickly losing blood and the fight.

She, for the dragon was a she and only a few of the elves had the experience to understand and see the difference between the two sexes of dragon, crouched low, and swung her tail in a wide swipe, creating a ninety foot barrier between her and the Uruk-hai for a few seconds.

Then she shot up in to the air thirty yards, forcing Uruk-hai into the ground from the force of her wing stroke. As the still concise ones pulled them selves from the dirt and blood floor of the field Eerandgel took a deep lung filling breath, she prepared her fire lung and then held it in to make it five times hotter then it was healthy for her.

The Wild Men close to her, seeing what she was about to do, turned tail and began to run, only to be chopped down by the Uruk-hai, whose minds did not have retreat programmed into them.

Her throat starting to burn from the fire, she quickly filled her fire lung with acid from her stomachs.

-Easy Eerandgel, you don't have to win this with one breath-

Samwes voice filled her head. –Don't hold it much longer, or we will both live to regret it-

Eerandgel let her acid laced fire out, efficiently crisp-a-fi-ing a hundred of the enemy, badly burning more and destroying some of their wooden equipment. She then turned her body and soared over to the wall, looking Aragorn in the face for a brief nanosecond before sailing up and over the wall to the compound behind and below.

-Now!- No one, not even the humans were spared the mind shout the dragon sent out

Aragorn recovered from his glance into the oldest looking eyes he had ever seen, and yelled to the already shooting archers, "Release the arrows!"

The arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai and wild mean below, killing many that had not been touched by the flame.

Gimli jumped up trying to see over the wall, "Did they hit anything, Legolas?" Then he ducked swiftly when he felt an arrow go over his head.

"Give them a volley." Théoden's voice had a hard edge to it.

Gamling nodded and yelled to the men, "Fire!"

-Samwe, I am tired.-

-I know 'Randgel, put you must get some of this iron out of you-

Eerandgel had landed near the ground enforcement of elves. She was wobbling slightly to one side, and then corrected herself, the elves continue to fire around her.

She began to pull the Uruk-hai's weapons out of her, sighing gently in pain as each came out. There were many small weapons her claws couldn't grasp, so she left them where they were. And she tried to concentrating on the more deadly of her wounds. But she felt herself fading from time to time.

Her mind felt a being approach her. She recognized it as Haldir.

It was Haldir who had approached her and he started pulling out the swords, arrows and pike staff she couldn't grasp to get. Two other elves joined him. Her body, covered in her and the enemy's blood, shuddered as a practically deep broken staff was pulled out.

Haldir tried to sooth Eerandgel with telepathy –The pain will go away, but we must move you to the caves so you can heal- Haldir knew somewhat of dragons and their healing abilities. It did not tale them long, a few days at most. But they had to start immediately and rest often.

Eerandgel brought her head around to face him from where she was gnawing on an arrow in the fleshy part of her right paw.

-No, stand back elf- this was a much different voice they had heard from her earlier, it sounded, demonic almost. –I have to change-

Haldir jumped back, not from his own free will, but of the fiery magic will of the dragon. –Change? We must get you to the caves!-

-I said- "STAND BACK!" The last part came out of the dragon's mouth as a snarl. Everyone on the ground and wall heard it. The three elves complied and walked a ways away.

Eerandgel inhaled, and exhaled, steam rolled off of her, she begin falling forward, her purple and yellow cat eyes rolling up into her head. The Dragon never hit the ground.

An old man with a missing eye yelled again to the human archers, "Fire!"

The glow around the kneeling naked figure disappeared. Haldir ran up to the person, it was a badly wounded human female. Her long hair was like a mantle, hiding her face and body from sight. Her blood was everywhere. She looks up at him and said his name and then fainted. Haldir caught her before her head hit the ground.

More arrows are released. But the Uruk-hai army keep advancing, with more replacing those who had fallen. An elf here, a human their, was shot down by the uruk-hai archers.

Aragorn stood still as arrows flew around his head from behind.Gimli muttered impatiently, "Send them to me! C'mon!"The Uruk-hai started to load the un-burnt ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with long spears.  
  
Aragorn rushed to the wall, "Pendraid!"

Haldir nodded to the force of elves behind him. One of them stops firing and runs to him.

"Verdaina, I am taking her inside, have faith and keep shooting!" Haldir turns and jogs toward the keep, pulling the wounded female closer.

Verdaina looked grim and ran back to his spot and between each arrow he fired; he told what Haldir had gone to do.

Aragorn calls out to the line of elves. "Swords! Swords!"

The elves on the wall draw their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders are almost reaching the walls with big nasty Uruk Berserkers riding them to the top.  
  
The blood thirsty dwarf grunts, "Good!"  
  
Close combat begins as Uruk-hai continue to climb over the wall.

Gimli laughs as he hacks off the head of Uruk only to parry a blow from another and roll around him and swing his axe into its exposed spinal column at the hips. The Uruk went down screaming.  
  
Gimli held up two fingers to Legolas, "Hey Legolas, two already!"  
  
Legolas grinned and yelled back whiled gracefully dodging a Uruk sword then plunging his own blades deep into the neck of the beast, "I'm on seventeen!"  
  
Outraged, Gimli shouted to nobody in particularly, "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

He turned just in time to see a Uruk climbing over the wall, he brought the axe back then forward ,whacking it in the groin and killing it as it falls to his feet.  
  
Legolas whipped out his bow and fired two arrows then pulled his blades out of the dead Uruk at his feet, "Nineteen."

Legolas looked up as he heard Gimli counting out loud, "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!"

Legolas seemed to be every where at once, killing and maiming, while Gimli stood on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they came up.  
  
"Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

End chapter 6...

Ladders!

Reviews always welcome.


	7. Gone but not forgotten

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep**

**or**

A Story of Helms Deep. Kinda.

Chapter 7 Gone But Not Forgotten.

By Liz ©2004

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!!

Warning: AU, everybody sorta OOC, and I couldn't do it so I'm not going to kill who you think I'm going to kill...

Meanings: -Telepathic massages-

AN:

Rated R for violence.

Chapter 7 Gone But Not Forgotten

Haldir glided into the Keep to just miss an arrow that hit the place right where his neck had been. He had been carrying the naked woman close to his body so not to jar her too badly. She had not woken up yet. This worried him, she was still in shock, it had taken him exactly 10 minutes to get here. The longest time he had ever seen Samwe in shock after wounds, was 3 minutes, then she sat up and stitched up her own wounds. Much to the horror of the Ranger, Haldir remembered silently laughing. 

"Samwe? Samwe are you awake?!" Haldir laid her down on one of the smooth tables inside the Great Hall, and shrugged off all his weapons.

Then with one hand he struggled with the clasp on his cloak at his neck, while brushing the hair from Samwe's face. He talked constantly to her like he would to a horse, to calm himself mostly, but to also try to wake her up.

-Samwe?- Nothing, something or someone maybe this dragon Eerangel who was apparently a part of her was blocking his attempts to contact her mind. "Samwe, why did you never tell us what you were, if you think that Galadriel wouldn't have understood, you know she would have. All of us would have."

He dropped the clasp of his cloak and flicked the fabric off his back and bellowed it out over Samwe, he let go and it flouted down to cover her from her breast to her feet.

"Now you had to be the hero and save us didn't you, Samwe. Now I understand you name. Samwe Eerandgel. Samwe, "half-we" it means that you are half of your self. Am I right?" The last three word were spoken as a whisper, to the now not as unconscious person.

She felt the blackness fade away, she was alive. Oh gosh it felt good to be alive.

Then she felt every single bruise, cut, slice, and bump on her body.

"Ughhhhhhhh" she long and she loud. She heard a laugh above her.

"Does this mean you are ready to come back to the living?"

Samwe opened her eyes and saw two fuzzy beings leaning over her. She blinked and one of them left and it was less fuzzy.

"Uggh? Egowas?"

"No, Haldir."

"Haldir... oh." Her vision cleared, "Sorry."

"No problem. I need to start patching you up...?" He began it as a statement and ended it as an unasked question.

"My bag. It's in this room some where. Uhhh, Eowyn why don't you join us."

Haldir spun to where Samwe had looked to, in a back door stood a human woman, well built with waist length golden hair; he also noticed that she had a pouch slung over her shoulder. He waved her in.

"Lady Samwe—"Eowyn approached the table slowly, she had never seen that much blood before from one person.

"Just Samwe, Eowyn." Samwe looked her in the eyes as Eowyn corrected herself, but she never heard what Eowyn had to say as she blacked out again.

Pain. All over. In her legs, arms shoulders, fingers, toes... even her eyelashes hurt.

-Why did you eat that orc? You know they don't agree with me!-

-Samwe, I was fighting, I could have eaten more you know-

-eiy, I know. But I can taste it...its just so nasty-

-yes, they are very nasty. Now you must wake up Samwe. They are trying to open your bag-

"I think she is waking up."

"Haldir... give me my bag, please," Was what Samwe wanted to say, but, "muuunnnnnnnnn." Was the sound that came out instead.

"Samwe you are awake!" The elfs voice held a tinge of relief in it.

"Here," Haldir bent and picked something off the floor next to the table, "we found your bag. "

Haldir held it over Samwe's cloak covered chest, for her to see.

Samwe sighed, it had not been touched. She took the room in quickly; they were the only ones in the great hall. She could hear the battle outside. And the crackling of the fire near by, it sounded out of place compared to what was happening. She thought of what she had been through, what she had done. She could feel the Rohians victory, they had won. She could die finally let go, again.

She began to laugh, a slow ironic noise, her body moving with the laugh.

Eowyn and Haldir exchanged looks and Haldir dropped the bag onto the floor. "Samwe?"

He tried to hold her body down as her crackle turned into a keening wail. Tears streamed down her face mingling with her blood. Samwe's body convulsed and winched when he touched her wounded shoulders to try and keep her from ripping the just cleaned and stitched gashes close, from her bodies attempts to die. But he could not stop them, the skin stretched and ripped free. Her fever hot blood quickly soaked up the bandages, and spilled over Haldirs hands onto the blood stained table.

Eowyn face went white; her stomach then dropped to the floor, turned around and then threatened to come out her throat. She gagged, and limped over to a pillar to hold on to for its support, then she gagged a deep tongue swallowing gag, coughed then doubled over and was sick over the tiled floor.

"Eowyn! Help!"

The elfs worried voice jarred her ears and she managed to get control of herself and strightnen up. She wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her shirt took a deep breath to steel herself from what she was about to see. She turned and walked over to the frantic Haldir and the dieing Samwe.

The rain had stopped and everything was drying as the fighting continued. The fools dawn had started. The Uruk-hai had broken down the Gate and were slowly making there way in to the compound of the Keep.

Legolas fired arrows into the Uruk-hai army from his protected perch in a covered corner, sniping off the remaining enemy archers when he found them. He was long out of his own arrows and he had many of the quivers of the fallen elves of Dream.

"This is for Rohir." He sent two of Rohirs arrows into a giant uruk-hai, severing its jugular vain and stabbing through its eye into it's brain. It screamed and fell back. The sad elf didn't even notice, he was already killing another with a differently marked arrow.

"And this is for Adriel." He stepped out of the corner to aim better.

He had been separated from Gimli and Aragorn along time ago, almost half the night ago. He could only hope that all was well with them. They were winning. But their was squads of Uruk-hai running around. And that's what approached him now.

"For Carnim. And for Mirie." Two more arrows found their mark in a enemy body.

"And for one who died young, Loa." To late, and not fast enough, three Uruk-archers had lined up in a line front of Legolas and had all fired at once.

Legolas dropped his bow and fell to his knees, an arrow through his right hand and one lodged in his bicep of the same arm. He cried out in surprise then alarm. With his left hand he pulled a ivory blade out of its scabbard, parrying the sword thrust from an Uruk-hai. Then chopped its head off and with the back swing of the same chop it cut through the midsection of another Uruk-hai. It fell screaming and clutching it's belly as its guts streamed out of its body.

Legolas jumped up to his feet to meet the next uruk, but when he fell to his knees again in pain, he didn't chance a look at his legs to see what had happened as he blocked the downward cut of the iron cudgel coming toward his head.

"Arggggh!!!!" Legolas screamed in pain and frustration as it glanced off his right shoulder and sliced off a layer a skin down his arm and cut the arrow shaft off.

Then a light flashed in front his eyes and Legolas saw the head of the uruk that was about to cut his head off again, fall off his neck and roll to the ground. Hitting it a second before its body.

Legolas watched as a light green and brown furry finish off the last 5 attackers of the ones that had been too much for him to fight. He watched as the person slowed and turned toward him and laugh stating, "Need any help?"

Oh, Valar. He could not mistake that voice, "Samwe?" But he had seen Haldir take her bloodied body to the Keep!

Aragorn and Gimli had both watched as the ground force of elves had been surrounded and fired on and slaughtered. When those who were still fighting, saw that happen, it seemed that a new strength had flowed through them, and the tired Men and the remaining of the Elves pulled them selves together. They seem to the Uruk-hai to multiply and attack with more force. As they hacked their ways down the stairs, the Man and Dwarf glimpsed Legolas darting in and out cutting and killing as he went toward the center of the fallen elvs.

Aragorn and Gimli hurried as fast as they could, but a band of Uruk-hai blocked their way to the only stair case down. The learder of the squad stopped the group of ten and smiled at Aragorn.

"At last we meet, Isildur."

Gimli looked around and noticed that the only other one on their side was a wounded Rohainan who was trying to crawl away from the band of uruk-hai, one of the uruk-hai noticed where Gimil had looked and with out looking shot an arrow in the direction of the Man. Gimli growled and hefted his ax and started to walk toward the wounded Man.

The leader cuffed the uruk that had shot the arrow, then walked up to the shoulder shot Man.

He sniffed and then tensed, all the uruk eyes trained onto him. He grinned and turned the body over, "Feeeemale."

His spit dropped onto her face and he leaned close to lick her face. But he never got there, as her hand came up and pushed a piece of splintered wood through his throat. And his black blood ran down her hands and onto her face. She pushed the wood deeper.

"Die, scum of evil." were the words she rasped as the wood did its work.

Everything exploded at once, Aragorn ran toward the uruk-hai and begin to kill them one by one, wasting not a swing of his blade in his furry.

Gimli was not far behind him, as he had paused at the woman to push the uruk off her and chop its head off.

Between the two of them they cleared the stair way. Looking down Aragorn could see that no one was coming, "Gimli, keep watch, I must see if she still lives."

Gimli nodded and stood at ready in front of the opening, prepared to hack at any evil that came up the stairs.

Aragorn pushed the dead body away from the woman, and kneeled by her side.

"Milord, is it bad?" She looked him in the eyes, already knowing the truth.

Aragorn used his fingers to wipe the black uruk blood from her eyes, nose and mouth.

"You'll be fine." He took her outstretched hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Lier." She said before coughing up some blood. Aragorn turned her head to the left and she spat until she could talk again.

"I saw you, you fought well under someone that you will someday rule."

Aragorn looked at her in shock, "Who are you?"

"The woman from the armory, do you not remember?"

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, but, who?"

Kirra. I do know what Isildur is,-"She coughed again.

"Don't speak, it will only make it worse!" Aragorn was anxious, he could feel her fading.

"No," her voice was getting weaker, "My King, for you shall be a good one, find a woman in Gonder named Maria, tell her I'm, that I'm sorry. Please, My King." Her voice was a wisper.

Aragorn bowed his head, "Don't call me that!"

Her body tensed and then relaxed, "Papa?"

Aragorn looked up at her face to see a look of happiness in her glazed eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, grief touching his core.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called out from the stairs.

"She's gone." Aragorn closed her eyes and promised her in his heart.

end of chapter 7.

reviews are greatly wanted g thanks to Tiger and Gwen from MC!!


	8. And So This Life is Ended, I Shall Move ...

A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep

Chapter 8.....

By Liz

Disclaimer: Who will buy this wonderful Ranger? I'm so high I swear I would fly! Who will by this wonderful Ranger? And put him in a box for me?

I swear, I don't own Lotr OR Oliver...just.... don't bother me, please? Let me grieve by myself. Although I can do with out Oliver, shudder.

Chapter Name: And So This Life is Ended, I Shall Move on.

Warning: AU, most categorically AU, oh and OOC alert.

Meanings: -Telepathic massages-

Rated pg13

Chapter 8: And So This Life is Ended, I Shall Move on.

(LEGOLAS POV)

Before him stood what he thought was Samwe, a full grown woman with

Knee length hair that was unbound and hung free to blow in the breeze. A woman that was unharmed and was wearing a light green shirt and skin tight tan leather pants, clothes that he was sure he had never seen a woman in.

Clothes he had never seen Samwe in, he had never seen this woman before.

But, it had to be her! That voice!

"Samwe?" the elf pushed him self off the ground with his left hand and looked at his right leg, a single black arrow was imbedded in it, the tip scraping against his femur.

The woman let her sword drop till the point hovered over the ground.

She wore no sheath, but around her waist was a belt with a small tubular silver case about hand span and a half. Besides that, the sword was all that she had with her, no pack, no cloak, nothing.

"You have been badly hurt." Was all that she answered him.

With her free hand she touched the air by his bloody right bicep. He

felt a strange thing, a finger of power started to push the arrow out, he willed what ever it was to stop.

She then grabbed his left wrist and led him over to a shadowed corner; it was the same corner he had been shooting from. His right leg was already getting stiff and the pain from all three wounds made him stumbled once on the way over, but strangely enough he never hit the ground. It seemed as though a million of friendly invisible hands guided him up from the fall and then over to a ledge where he sat, dizzy from the experience.

"Who are you?" he said. His head was feeling less

dizzy, it was worse; in fact it felt fuzzy like he couldn't think of anything.

The woman busied herself with setting her sword down and taking his sword from his hand, then those invisible hands pushed him forward slightly so she could slid it back in its sheath on his back.

"Well," she started, "I heard you call me Samwe... is that true?"

The blonde elf nodded. He watched as she lad her hands an inch over the part of his flesh where the arrow entered into his leg.

"And do I look like this Samwe?" He closed his eyes in pain and grunted in affirmative.

He felt the same multiple hands gently pry the muscles in his leg apart around the arrow and then he felt the arrow being pulled out; he looked down and gasped in amazement. The arrow was pulling its self out of his flesh! He looked up at the woman, she had stood up and moved back about three feet, and her hands were moving in front of her, slowly, carefully, like she was separating the dust from the air, then he realized what she was doing. The pain in his leg disappeared, and he looked down to see the arrow out and hovering in the air and the muscles and skin pull to each other, healing right in front of his eyes. Then he felt very drowsy, and his mind closed over from her will over his body and he welcomed the darkness, away from the confusion and the pain of the arrows in his hand and arm.

Flash Back

The rain had let up a bit. Aragorn was yelling at the elves to aim at the line of Uruk-hai on the causeway, the beasts were carrying a ram with them.

The Lothlórien elves had shot, but the shields; they deflect most of the shots. I occupied my self with shooting down any Uruk-hai archer I could get in my sights.

And then, I will always remember my failing, the cause of the death of my people.

Aragorn, he called at me, I will always remember those words.

Dago hon dad, Legolas. Dago hon, dago hon. Bring him down, Legolas.

Kill him, kill him.

I did not kill him. I did not bring him down. I shot and he kept oncoming. I shot him again. Be he would not stop! The Uruk only dived into the hole in the Deeping Wall.

That hole, and I, I a Prince of Mirkwood! I Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Elves, was the downfall of Rohan.

The next thing that happened was the breaching of Helms Deep through the Wall, and The Gate.

And all that bleed after that, was my fault. I might as well have dealt the wounds myself.

End Flash Back

Someone was standing over him, to kill him most likely. "My fault... it

Was all my fault!" He was sobbing, he didn't care, his elven dignity be damned. "Kill me... I deserve to die!"

He felt a cool hand on his forehead and a calm voice in his

head

whispered a lullaby to him.

It invited him to rest, back to the darkness. "...my fault..." he was

mumbling now. Darkness pulled at the corners of his mind.

-Sleep my child.-

That was all that was needed. He fell limp into the arms of the woman.

She laid him back down on the stone make-shift bed, and went back to

healing him. She started to hum out loud, then softly sing the

lullaby.

"Close thy eyes, welcome the night.

This day has gone by, fast enough.

Now is time, to rest you eyes.

And tomorrow, when you wake,

There will be new things to see.

And new friends to make.

Live, love, laugh and learn.

But now my child, O my child,

Sleep now. Sleep is

calling

Sleep my child.

Night is calling for you to lie down,

Lie down your tired body to a cool bed.

O dream happy dreams my dear.

Dream of bubbling brooks, the song of the birds,

Warmth of the Sun, and the talk of trees.

Dream of the ones you hold dear.

Live, love, laugh and learn.

But now my child, O my

child,

Sleep now. Sleep is calling

Sleep my child.

There was much more, but as a rule, old songs that were sung in whole

back before we came, shall be only known in part.

(HAILDIR POV)

All night, he had worked to help Samwe, her blood was every where. And he was no Healer.

If the dawn began to creep through a window high up, the three people took no notice of it.

'She's dieing... oh Vala, Samwe don't die! No! Good, Eowyn is here... press down on this wound, No! She's losing too much blood, push harder... Eowyn! Samwe don't move! Please hold still! Here take my hand... no, breathe! Breath dammit!'

Haldir gave up hope when Samwe's body had stopped all movement of any kind. He began a prayer to Varda and Manwë as he bent over his friends face.

"Samwe?"

((Legolas POV))

"You were out for awhile; I've healed the wound in your thigh and managed to re-grow the lost muscle, nerves and veins in your arm. Don't touch it!

I will have to leave the wound in you hand for your own healing to do.

Your body if confused at the moment, so just rest here a moment before you try anything," the voice paused, "well, stupid."

Legolas cracked

his eyes open, what he saw disturbed him so much he screamed.

The inch of flesh that had been sliced off his arm, was there, like it had never left his body. The only difference was that it had a pink ruddy look to it, like a layer of skin had been pealed back from his arm. He reached out to feel it when his hand was gently moved aside by a smaller, feminine one. Still listening to the woman that was wrapping a piece torn off of his cloak around his wounded hand, he brought his right knee up to bring his thigh into view. It was a little stiff, but other then that, all he could see was a round hole in the fabric where the arrow had gone

through.

'Strange, what magic is this?'

Out loud he asked her again, but this time with more force, "Who are

you?"

The woman took no notice of the scream, as if she had expected it,

"Well I'm not even sure of that after what you called me, but, that

matters not for now. What is your name, elfling?"

Legolas skipped over the proud for his age and answered her telling her nothing about his heritage,

"I am Legolas, Lady, "He stressed the Lady, "I am an Elf of Mirkwood."

Obviously puzzled she asked were Mirkwood was. Legolas thought that

She surely jested, even the race of Men knew

where Mirkwood was, but then he realized that he had no clue of what he talked about.

"It is a large wood Lady, east of the Misty Mountains, south of Ered

Mithrin, west of the Iron Hills, and north of Fangorn Forest."

The woman's face lit up, "Oh! You mean Greenwood the Great,

and-and-and-"she snapped her fingers about three times then she seemed to remember what she wanted, "Fangorn! Ah yes the Ent, ol' Treebeard, how is he and his brother Finglas and Fladrif doing?"

Legolas looked at her face in amazement, "I know not of how he is, for I have never seen him or any other ent for that matter."

((The Lady's POV))

"Lag'las? What--what year is it?" Her voice cracked, the name

of

Greenwood had changed for Pete's sake, and an elf, a Wood elf at that!

Had never seen an Ent, what had happen in the years she had been gone?

"Thirty eighteen-" the elf paused as if wondered if she wanted the day as well, she didn't stop him so he continued, "March

3rd."

Her voice was a complete whisper, "Second Age?" she felt weak.

The elf didn't take long in answering her, "Third Age."

And now she felt defeated. She lowered her head in a sort of failure.

"Oh, I have missed, so much."

Her next question startled the elf to a sitting position, "The Lord

Elrond and Lady Celebrían, The Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord

Círdan, are they... do thy... live?"

"The Lady of Rivendell sailed to the Valinor along time ago." It was a new voice, a man's voice. And he held his sword at the ready.

She turned to look at him, and behind him stood a squad of men. And one dwarf.

The man and dwarf made it to the end of the stairs unscathed. But by then it was too late. Aragorn wiped The

Flame of the West on his pant leg and slid it in its scabbard. There was no formation of Lothlórien warriors to be seen, and only a few elves still fought. It would have been defeated if the Uruk-hai had made it past the doors five hours ago. But they had not, and victory was in their grasp.

"The elves..." Gimli's voice held a tone, of, a degree of sadness for the other race. "They are gone Aragorn, all but a few are gone. And I feel like I could weep for I do not see my own dear elf friend."

Aragorn did not respond but only to lightly touch the dwarf shoulder in shared sympathy.

Then in sudden lull to the noise of battle they heard something that made them grin to each other, an Elvin scream. It was Legolas's scream.

"We now know that he lives, for now." Aragorn took off in the direction of the scream, "Come mellon nin, let us see if he has beaten you at the game."

The Ranger cursed in elvish when a squad of Uruk-hai saw them and came their way. They were drastically out numbered. This was a large squad, clearly trained to work as a team. They had not a chance to defeat them alone. Aragorn placed his hand on the hilt of his sword but a hand stopped him from drawing it out.

"Lord Aragorn, Let us draw swords together!!" It was Èomer and a group of about ten Riders of Rohan, on foot.

"Mellon nin, you do not know how glad I am to see you." He clasped

Eomeron the shoulder then pulled Andúil from the

scabbard. It sang out a shrill note.

Èomer grinned and nodded, pulling his sword out as well. "Forth

Eorlingas!" With a loud scream they ran to meet the Uruk-hai as one body, many minds, and a whole lot of swords.

(HAILDIR POV)

Oh Valar, so much blood, so much blood, everywhere, to much blood,

"Eowyn, help!"

"Samwe! I commend that you return to us." Haldir reached

out his

spirit to the retreated glow of Samwe's life force.

-Samwe, come back, it is not your time to die- He could see her spirit form standing right in front of him. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

-Haldir, I must admit,

you are the first elf who has tried to retrieve me from my death.-

Haldir felt weak, he could feel Èowyn's fear unconsciously pull him back to the real world. He braced him self from the Lady's fear. And managed to stay, just barely, in the between world.

-Come- He joined as much persistence with the thought as he could.

–Please-

She turned about face to him,

–I must go, for I am weary of life. But you will see me again this day, despair not.- She gave a short bitter laugh -Maybe not for another

lifetime, Haldir, but I, Samwe Eerangel will come back to Middle Earth. But now, my friends will forgive me if I stupidly make an error, a Sarah

Eerandgel is here, and she must be explained to. You will know what to say when you see her-

-You confuse me, Samwe, do you do that to everyone you meet? - She was going to die!! How could they see her again if she is dead? And who was this Sarah with her same name. Did Eerandgel mean that you were part

dragon?

Samwe just smiled and cupped his face with both of her hands and pulled him down to her level. Looking him eye to eye, her mind whispered softly,

-May your gods, the Valar, protect all of my friends in this world. And

may my Lord and Savoir, Bless and Keep you, May the Lord lift His face upon you and grant you peace. Aman, And so let it be-

When she had said the benediction to the elf he felt that everything

would be okay, that said she rose up on her tip toes and barely touched her lips to his forehead.

–Give my bag into the safe keeping of Estel. Farewell-

And with that she pushed the elf away from her and back to the world of the living.

He felt a something salty and wet drop to his lips. He felt cold, and

strange. His lungs, he needed air!!

(EOWYN POV)

"Lord Haldir!!" Eowyn had never been happier to see some one breath in her life, tears of joy ran down her face "I thought I had lost you as well."

He opened his eyes and looked up to the eyes of the young human woman who had helped him with Samwe. She was sitting on the floor her legs curled out to one side, he was lying in her lap; they were right beside the table where Samwe had died. He reached out to touch her face. It was wet,

"You cry for me?"

Eowyn nodded tears still dropping, "You had leaned over Samwe for sometime, I thought you to have died, and then you fell back as if... as if someone had pushed you."

Then they both realized that they were in a way holding the other in an embrace, both of their faces warmed slightly and they helped each other to their feet. Haldir hide the sudden feelings for the Lady Eowyn, and looked at Samwe.

Her dark hair framed her face, the life had left her cheeks and under the cloak, her chest did not move. Her facial expression held the most peace he had ever seen on it before. Her wounds had stopped bleeding. And now as he watched the blood congealed itself in to scabs. The had began the healing process too late. Much too late. He reached out to touch the paleface of his friend.

She didn't open her eyes, just like he had expected, but still,

"Samwe!"

His sob was so loud that the seven who stood out side the door could hear him.


	9. Liz Invades And a Horsy is Killed

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep**

Chapter 9.....

By Liz

Disclaimer: poof I don't own Lego- I mean lotr.

Warning: a few flash backs, it has not been beta. The next Chapter sould be out soon. It almost over!!! Thanks you ya'll for reading.

Meanings: -Telepathic massages- italics

AN: I can seem to make one name stick for the Great Hall, so stay with me here ya'll.

Rated: pg 13

Chapter 9 Liz Invades. And a Horsy is Killed.

(Samwe POV)

My pen scratched against the paper. I was coming to another ending of another part of my life.

I would like to say that all was happy ending, and I had just passed out, and that the Hands of my friend, Aragorn healed me, that none of the noble, good hearted Laurelindorenan friends of mine had died, that poor Kirra had not needed to don armour.

I touched my forehead; I could feel the soft but deep wrinkles in my skin. I did not have much more time, a year at the most. I took a drink of the water from the plastic cup on my desk. My hand shook as I set the cup back down, a few water droplets fell from the cup and danced through the air.

They reminded me of Haldir's tears. I flew back to the past. Back when I had done the unthinkable, being in the same place twice, at the same time.

I could have destroyed the melody of the Great Song, and not to mention what I could have done to the time space continuum. I guess that because of the fact that I was not the same person, that my name had been different, nothing bad had happened to any universe. I set my pen back to the paper again, and continued.

"The Lady of Rivendell sailed to the Valinor along time ago."

I looked up to the speaker, a tall human male. Very handsome, he reminded me of something, somebody he stood out, a dark form in contrast to the twenty some light haired men behind him. Be hind him stood also a dwarf.

The elf that had been setting beside me—Legolas, leapt to his feet and ran to the group, calling out, "My friends, you live!"

The dwarf grunted as the elf placed a hand on his shoulder, the dark haired Ranger, I now realize from his outfit, acknowledged him with a smile and a nod. I could feel the love and friendship radiating off them, and my heart cracked in sorrow, I had never been a part of any relationship like that before. The last person I knew that I could call a friend was almost over eight centuries ago. I missed the little guy so much. From his way of talking, to his way of life, he was one of the best people I had ever met. Thinking about him made me touch the tubular case at my side. He had helped me make it from the best of the best. A Magnum Opus Coerce Phosphorus—

"You!"

I looked up, startled, right into the point of the sword of the dark haired man. I guess I must have zoned out.

"Yes?" I asked him trying to peer around him to see if the elf was okay and had not passed out, most of the beings I heal tend to do that but as I had never healed an elf before, I didn't know how he would fare, the man moved with me, blocking my view.

"Whose side are you on? Do you serve Saruman the Deceiver or a greater force?" The Ranger demanded more the asked.

I must have taken to long to answer because the sword point was now touching my neck. There was only person who could do that for long. And this Ranger was not this person. I reached for my sword beside me, but he beat me to it, and kicked it across the stone floor with his foot, I could hear its complaint as is grated on the dirt and stone. Now I was irritated, nobody dishonours my sword. I did the next logical thing, I answered his question. It was a quit answer, and the last words came out in a growl.

"I serve no earthly master. Now take your sword off my neck."

He moved it away from my neck, but still pointed it in my direction. "How can we believe that?"

What an exasperating man! "I healed your friend." I sounded pathetic, but it was all I had to convince him, I was good. I knew that just telling somebody that, I'm a good guy don't kill me. That only worked in stories.

He shrugged, "Anyone could have done that." The blade was still pointed at me.

Shot! I knew it wouldn't work, well, I guess I'll have to give the, I'm a good guy, line. I was just about to when I felt a powerful presences, I gulped and bowed my head and closed my eyes. This was not good for me. Oh, I hope it was not Eonwe, please not Eonwe, he would be mad at me for sure. Then I head it speak, it was most certainly NOT Eonwe. I was only in a slightly better situation.

"Ah, Strider, you may lower you sword. I shall, hum... deal with her."

(Aragorn POV)

I turned and greeted the Wizard, "Gandalf!"

He approached the girl and me, and returned the greeting with and smile and a nod.

"Stand up girl," he held his hand out in front of the girl's face and continued in his gruff voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Not going to hurt her? Of course we're not going to hurt her! Why would he say that? Wait... now that I think about it, she did wince when he had talked.

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the hand, and then I watched as her eyes followed the arm up to the face. She smiled, and grasped his hand. I looked over to see Gandalf's eyes twinkling a bit.

She pulled her self up and straightened out to her full height, she was easily over five and a half feet tall. Then she bowed to Gandalf, then faced me, lifting her chin and looking me squarely in the eyes, as an equal, and placed her right hand under her left shoulder she said,

"I believe we were not properly introduced. I am-" She glanced quickly over at Gandalf and then back at me. "Sarah S. Eerandgel." She dipped her head to me, and I saw a pained look fleet over her face momentarily. But it was gone in a flash, so I did not ask her about it.

She was an Eerandgel... maybe she was related to Samwe. "I am Aragorn, and these are my friends," I turned and gusted to the elf, man and dwarf behind me. Eomer must have dismissed his men during my confrontation with Sarah. "The elf, Legolas, who you already meet I hope, the man is Eomer, and Gimli is the sturdy dwarf."

Sarah bowed to them. And they bowed back. "And this," I turned to Gandalf, "is Gandalf."

"Speaking of which, I must talk to him." Sarah requested.

"The Great Hall is not far from here. My sister should be in there by now, let us walk over to there." Eomer tossed in, pointing in the general direction of the Hall.

"And see if there is anything to eat; warfare can make a dwarf hungry." Gimli said.

Legolas laughed, and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, "Ai, Gimli! You sound like a hobbit!"

Eomer turned, "Come, I shall lead the way."

"Aye, that would be good." Gandalf tapped me lightly on the back with his staff, silently urging me to join the larger group.

(Gandalf POV)

-Well, I must say child, I did not expect to see you any time soon.- I watched the guilty girl look up into my face and recognize me.

-I didn't expect you either, Olorin. I thought you were Eonwe- She smiled at me, and grabbed my out starched hand.

-He does not venture far from the side of Manwe anymore. You have not told them anything have you? No need to bow, I'm Gandalf in this form-

-No. Nothing, not even my name.- She glanced at me then back to Aragorn.

I gave my approval at her hesitation –Good, you may tell them. Sarah S. Eerandgel is fine. Samwe, your older self is here. Did you know that?-

I saw a pained look on her face briefly, no she didn't know.

Here answer was only of shock. -oh-

-Samwe, you have gotten much better at higher levels of speech. But, unlike you I can not both talk out loud and carry a thought conversation with you.-

I was having enough trouble following both conversations as it was. Ah, they were talking about going to the Great Hall, a good idea. I needed to talk to Sarah and get her up to date.

"Aye that would be good." I concluded the speaking conversation and prodded Aragorn on the back with my staff, urging him to join the group ahead. He glanced at me for a moment then jogged up to the elf, dwarf and man. He did not join the banter, he suspected something I feared.

I pulled my staff under my chin and waited for Sarah to say something, she didn't let me down.

"Olo-I mean Gandalf, could I see what has happened in the time that I've been gone?"

I nodded, "We have only a few moments, so I will pick out only the main events that."

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands so that they flouted in the air between us. I quickly chose key moments. Let me see she left in the year 129. I closed my eyes and begin to show her snippets of scenes from the past.

The births of the three children of Elrond.

The discovery of the Nazgul in Dol Guldur.

The Evil multiplying, Orcs attacking Misty Mountians.

The burning of Osgiliath and the loss of the palantir.

The Migration of the Periannath to the Shire.

The palantiri of Annumunas and Amon Sul are lost.

Aranarth is named Chieftain of the Dunedain.

The Heirlooms are given to the keeping of Elrond.

The Witch-king comes to Mordor and the Nazgul follow him.

The Balrog appearing in Moria, then the Dwarves fleeing.

The Fall of Minas Ithil, and its palantir is lost to the Nazgul.

The power of Dol Guldur growing and The fear that it is Sauron.

I show her when I go to Dol Guldur, and Sauron's retreat to the East.

The beginning of the Watchful Peace and the End of it.

The Forming of the White Council.

Of Sméagol taking the One Ring, and hiding in the Misty Mountains.

The Lady Celebrian's leaving and the cause of her departure.

The Long Winter.

The War of the Dwarves and Orcs.

The finding of the master of Dol Guldur, and the Death of Thrain.

The Birth of Bilbo.

Birth of Aragorn, and his raising by Elrond.

The Adventures of Bilbo and the defeat of Smaug the Dragon.

Birth of Théoden, King of Rohan.

Sauron declaring himself openly.

Elrond telling "Estel" his real name and ancestry.

Arwen and Aragorn meeting.

The Last Meeting of the White Council.

Mount Doom bursting into flame again.

The meeting of Aragorn and I.

Birth of Frodo.

Birth of the Sons of Denethor.

Bilbo's Farewell feast.

The search for Gollum, and his imprisonment in Mordor.

Here I rush faster.

Frodo leaving bag end and making it to Bree. Meeting Strider.

Then at Rivendell. Council of Elrond. The Decision.

The Fellowship of the Ring.

The Braking of the Fellowship.

My defeating of the Balrog in Moria.

And then I end with Frodo and Sam in the Dead Marshes.

It took no more then five breaths to show her all of that, I open my eyes; Sarah had a few tears running down her face. She lowered her hands, and opened her eyes as well. There was no need for words, or thoughts. She turned and began walking in the way the others left. I caught up with her and we made our way to the Hall.

(Legolas POV)

While we walked to the Great Hall, I laughed and talked with my friends, but I admit, my mind was on the woman-child who had healed me.

Sarah

Her name, the word whispered through my head, it had a mysterious feel, as if she was some one from my long ago elfling past. I knew of the name, I was sure of it, dead sure. How ironic, I would be dead for sure if Sarah hadn't showed up. At the right time, she just appeared out of no where and sliced and diced her way through six orcs in less time it took for me. That had almost hurt my pride, but at the time I was in to much pain to admit it.

Then those hands, the thousands of helping hands that carried me to the ledge, the first time I had felt those we when I had first meet Samwe.

Flash Back

"Where am I? Why am I at the back of Imladris?"

"You don't remember do you? Well, Lord Elrond went to greet Estel, and he left me the job of giving you this," the woman held up a small bowl that smelled like bitter herbs, "since you are to dangerous to your self and people around you, I'm sorry but you could not be unbound. And that is why Lord Elrond left for he knew of the method I was going to have to use to dose you."

She looked at him, her features devoid of almost any emotion... but Legolas could see a little bit of irony in the corners of her eyes where there were a few creases in her skin. It seemed that only humans got wrinkles and creases. Legolas looked at her incredulously

"..you're jesting... nobody finger feeds an elf!"

"No, I'm not, it's up to you. This could go easy for the both of us or you can make it harder."

Legolsd thought to himself 'There is no other way?'

And as if to answer his unspoken question, the woman only continued to give him a stony stare.

He sighed, well, she did seem to be the only person around, she he guessed it would be okay. "I'm ready."

It's only about two spoonfuls but you're going to need all of it to combat the poison..."

"I said I am ready," he paused, "I don't know your name."

The woman ignored the elf's request for her name and looked at the contents in the cup and felt her stomach lurch.

"Here goes nothing," she said to nobody in particular.

And then she used three fingers and slid the contents out of the cup and into her mouth.

Her eyes crossed briefly from the amount in her mouth then she all most gagged when it hit her taste buds. She quickly leaned forward and gently held the elfs head down and kissed it to him.

When all the herb mixture had passed over to him, she coughed and spit over the grass.

Legolas was preparing himself to be finger feed, so he really wasn't expecting her to kiss it to him, he then knew the reason why she hadn't finger feed it when the paste hit the back of his tongue, it was smoother the flax seed, slippery and so nasty tasting it made his jaw clinch from a gag, if she had finger fed it to him, he probably would of bitten off her fingers.

He couldn't spit the stuff out so he swallowed as much out of his most as he could then he gasped for water.

'I need water...' was his first thought. Then a with a thought of mirth, 'Well, hey, at least it was not Elrond.'

His eye traveled to the woman that had been attending him,

"Water" his voice was a mere whisper; the woman looked up at him startled and said firmly,

"We, master elf, both need water."

She quickly rummaged through a basket beside the bed until she found a water skin. She took a sip, swishing out her mouth, then she kneeled back at Legolas's side and took another drink, and swallowed.

The he felt something push his head up slightly, it felt like, like, about ten pairs of gentle hands holding his head and then he felt one open his mouth a small sliver. Then he saw the woman lean over him,

"Shh elf, they will not harm you, they come to help you." She said as she gently--slowly poured the water into Legolas's mouth.

"There," She picked up a soft clothe and wiped the tied down elf's lower face.

Legolas cleared his throat and said, "I still do not know your name."

The woman laughed, "That seems to be common with me and elves, for now, call me Sarah."

End Flash Back

...Just like someone else he knew... someone he knew... they were the same person... because after his strange sickness had been defeated. Sarah turned out to be her old name; her real name was Samwe Eerandgel! Sarah and Samwe where one and the same! But how come Sarah didn't remember him, and if she was Samwe, how come she didn't use that name? And for Arda sake, why was she asking all of those questions earlier? His head began to fell dizzy; this was getting too hard to understand...

Someone lightly smacked him over the head, "Legolas!"

"huh? What? Orcs!?" He came out of his thinking, to find Aragorn and Gimli laughing at him, and Eomer holding it in, it looked as if he was not to sure if it was permitted to laugh at a elf.

((End Legolas POV))

"We were saying, before I s-smacked you, that we should wait for Gandalf and Sarah before we go in to the Hall." Aragorn had a hard time getting it out and it took Legolas a few moments to understand what he was trying to say between all the laughter. By the time Legolas did figure out what he said, it was too late to reply because Sarah and Gandalf had just caught up with them, and Sarah asked, "What are you laughing about, do tell the joke!"

"Ah, yes do." A tired voice spoke, "For it may do me good to laugh."

"King Theoden!" Eomer went down hastily on to one knee, "I head that Helms Deep had been threaten, the Riders of the Mark came as fast as we could, I hope I have not displeased you." Eomer looked up to his uncle, and then not seeing Grima he straightened up completely, still staying on one knee.

Theoden surveyed the group, and this is what he saw. The torn clothes on the elf. The real leader this past night of his people. A stout hearted dwarf. His own dear nephew. A wizard who never abandoned him. And a girl who's fast struck a cord deep within him, but he let it past.

He walked over to the kneeling man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Rise up my nephew, you did what was right."

Eomer stood up. And he began to smile, every one caught the smile. And Théoden reached out his arms, and they hugged each other.

Sappy back ground music began to play and out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw some one who did not fit with her surroundings. She was wearing neon green pedal pushers and a purple t-shirt. The girl was wiping tears from her eyes and typing on a laptop furiously at the same time.

Sarah sighed then directed at the men a dvd remote that had not been there before and pushed "Pause" on a. The sappy music came to a screech and everyone held still. Sarah stomped over to where the girl was typing, saying as she went.

"And what are YOU doing here?" Sarah had her 'mad' voice on.

The girl looked up, startled, "N-nothing! I just wanted to watch!" The last word sounded like it had two syllables instead of just one. She quickly bent over her keyboard and typed something, a satisfied look on her face.

"Liz."

The girl typed some more before respounding to her name, she looked up at Sarah with a blank look on her face. "You can still see me? I thought I typed myself out...."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, "Liz, I have the controls...," she waved the remote in the air, "you gave them to me a week ago."

Liz's face brightens, "Yeah. I did, didn't I? But..." She trailed off her eyes screwing up slightly. "But I was sure that they could over do in-story things, I'm not in the story... it shouldn't be hindering me."

"Liz my dear, look around you. Where are you?"

Liz sat up straight and peered around, then she smacked her forehead, "Duh! I'm in-story... I thought I could see while staying an out-story person. I guess not."

"Whatever, could you just leave? And before you do go, please! Change that scene around. I don't even want to THINK about what they might do to you if they find out."

Liz pouted, "But it was going so well!" she protested, defending her writing.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "Face it, you can't write emotional stuff, its way too hard for you."

"Fine, fine..." Liz mumbled and began to type. Five minutes later she turned the laptop screen around so Sarah could see, "So, how that instead?"

"Good. Now insert it and leave!" Sarah leaned over to press the enter button on the keyboard.

"Hey!" Liz slapped her hand away, "Leave off! You don't see me grabbing at your sword and waving it around now does you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Your more inpatient then a horse!"

Liz gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth, "Horse! Oh gosh! I forgot about Andune! Tux is soooo going to kill me!"

"Why don't you have Andune just die?" Sarah was sarcastic, but Liz didn't hear it in her voice.

"Good idea!"

She opened another Word Doc and started typing, forgetting completely about the remote control welding woman in front of her.

Sarah about screamed from lack of patience, then she pulled her hair out from behind her back and draped it over the computer screen.

"What?!" Liz yelled, trying to push hair off her laptop.

"Your forgetting something....?"

She looked up,"...oh..." Then Liz pointed at the remote, "You know how to use that thing right?"

Sarah nodded.

Liz continued, "Well, I'll tell you just to be sure, point it at the boys then click rewind till the beginning of "emotional" scene. Then push stop. And I'll make sure you get back on track!" Then she mumbled something about inpatient muses, as she bent back over the computer.

Sarah did a right turn and stiffly walked back to where she had been standing. –Well, here goes nothing!-

Then what just happened rewound and she found her self holding a remote control, standing on nothing before time. She couldn't breath! There was no air! Her fingers fumbled at the remote and finally pushed the button with "ffw" on it. Everything zoomed by her and she found her self standing in front of the Great Hall, she took a deep breath filling her lungs then pushed play.

"We were saying, before I s-smacked you, that we should wait for Gandalf and Sarah before we go in to the Hall." Aragorn had a hard time getting it out and it took Legolas a few moments to understand what he was trying to say between all the laughter. By the time Legolas did figure out what he said, it was too late to reply because Sarah and Gandalf had just caught up with them, and Sarah asked, "What are you laughing about, do tell the joke!"

"Ah, yes do." A tired voice spoke, "For it may do me good to laugh."

"King Theoden!" Eomer gasped and went quickly down onto one knee then back up again.

"M'Lord, we came as fast as we could when Gandalf came and told us the Helm was under atta—"

Eomer was cut off by a man's scream from with in the halls. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks that was Haldir! They ran toward the doors and pushed them in, everyone followed the prince and ranger's lead.

They rushed into the hall blinking rapidly to adjust their eyes from the raising sun out side to the dusky light inside.

Legolas gasped at the sight before him, his eyes adjusting before anyone else's, he ran to the elf bent over the table, "Haldir." His voice a whisper, no one hearing but the other elf, Haldir only clenched his fist, "I could not save her." He rasped out, not much louder then Legolas.

Then everyone moved at once.

Aragorn cried out, and went to the other side of the table; he reached toward the woman's face, and then stopped, his hand going to her throat instead, feeling for a pulse. Gimli was not far behind him, he stopped a little ways from the table. Eomer ran to Eowyn. Theoden started toward the table as well, but he saw the look on his nieces face, went over to her. Eowyns face was pale and as soon as both of her kins men were close, she sank to the ground in a faint.

Gandalf and Sarah slowly walked closer to the table.

"Does she live?" Theoden called gently over from on the ground where Eowyn now lay.

"No..." Aragorns voice was full of disbelief. Haldir unclenched his fist from around the cloak the covered the body of their female friend. The elf tuned and started to sit, he would have landed on the ground if Legolas had not pushed a chair under him in time.

There was a moment of silence, Aragorn had his head bowed, his eyes closed. And Legolas's hand covered his upper face. Gandalf and Sarah were still walking slowly toward the table.

Then, "Ai! Look!" Gimlis voice broke through the silence, every one looked at him then back to where he pointed, Samwe.

Aragorn backed away from the table quickly, "Look! She heals in death!"

They watched in confused horror as the wounds on Samwes face disappeared, the blood stains on the table, floor and on the cloak shrink to nothing. Her hair was no longer dirty, the Uruk-hai blood mixed with her own was no longer there, and the mud and sticks were no longer there. It began to shine with health and life. They watched small wrinkles they had never noticed before smooth out, and everyone gasped. They looked up at the wizard and the woman beside him, they stood at the head other table. The woman was pale, and it only made the similarities between the women more sure.

The woman on the table was the exact mirror image of the woman standing.

Sarah reached out to touch her likeness's face, her hand shook, and her voice was a whisper, "Oh, no."

At the moment before her hand touched the other woman, Samwe's face; a thin, weak beam of light came form the window in the east, it travelled quickly across the floor and up to the body on the table in less then a half a second it spread out to light the whole body, then the light flared brightly. Then the light was gone, and the whole room watched in shock as the cloak drifted to the now empty table.

A scream was heard at that moment throughout all of Helms. It came from the direction of the stables.

Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth with a sob. "No! It's not fair! Why? Wh-why?!!"

TBC...


	10. We Part Ways, To Each His Own

**A Somewhat true Tale of Helms Deep**

Chapter 10...

By Liz

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien Thus, I do not own lotr.

Warning: It's the end.

Meanings: -Telepathic massages-

AN: Hello all. I'm glad you all liked my Poke the Prince, thank you to all who reviewed.

Rated pg.

Chapter 10: We Part Ways, To Each His Own.

Life leaves you full.

And death can take that away.

Hold it in, keep it close.

Let your life bend with the wind.

© 2004 Elizabeth B.

Andune felt his mistresses' spirit leave; he called out to the retreating mind –Wait!-

The dragon answered him, -Hurry Andune! We are leaving, you must come- Her voice was gentle.

Is she to far gone to talk to me?- Andune was worried, Eerangel never talked to him if she could avoid it.

Yes! Now come- Her voice was fading, with her spirit.

Please wait! I must find the sunlight!- He whinnied, and looked around the stall.

Light. Light. Light. Sunlight. Find Light. It went 'round and 'round his head.

Light.

The horse in the next stall talked to him.

'What is wrong?"

The other horses soon picked up on it.

'Is wrong? What'

'Wrong? What is'

'Is what wrong?'

Their words blurred together.

'Stop! Light, sunlight, dawn!" Andune was frantic.

The stable was quite for a moment, then a white horse across from him.

"Behind, up, a crack! Light!"

Andune turned as best he could and raised his head up as far as it could go, he couldn't see anything, then there it was, light!

It was a thin beam, so thin, maybe to thin, "Thank you Snowmane!"

Andune moved until the light touched the middle of his forehead, right over his forelock, where years ago a ivory horn had grown, but now, it was only a magic gathering point.

He stiffened himself for the pain that was to come. He tossed his head to move aside his forelock. And then brought it back down.

The light hit his scar, and then brighten, Andune screamed as he felt his body fade, just as his mistress, Samwe had just faded.

The next thing he saw was more light, it blinded him, -Samwe? Eerandgel?- He called out, searching for them.

Over here Andune, my poor horse- Samwe's voice pulled him to where her spirit rested.

–Eerangel went back for a moment, she said that there was a cat in the room we had been, she told me-

Andune loved this part, after all the pain was over. His spirit was in the form of his original self, a unicorn. He couldn't do what he wanted to do as a unicorn, so he changed to a human form.

Samwe laughed at him after he changed, -Your horn Andune, you still have your horn!-

He closed his eyes and the horn disappeared, -My Lady Samwe- he bowed to her then walked to her side. –Where should I look?-

Samwe pulled at his minds eye and directed it toward the world of Arda, -Over here, it is sad almost isn't it?-

He just peered closer, -Why! There is the elf that came to me after we got here! He lived through the fight? How? I thought he was destined to die.-

Yes, he was. But, I saved him-

at Andune's inquiring glance, she finished,

My past self saved him I mean. I knew this would happen, and since my meddling caused Legolas's future to change, I did some more med' ling to change it again. I sent a note when I found out to Mandos, and he managed to get a hold of Yoda somehow, probably through Mouse, who in turn told, Sarah where to go.-

Oh.-

There was a long pause as the pair watched the going on in the room below. Many things were happening in it.

Andune interrupted the silence by asking, -What did Randie tell you?-

Only that she had to explain something to Gandalf-

As soon as she got back they could rest, and wait to be called to the next adventure.

(In the Great Hall)

"No..." The last no was no longer a sob, but a whisper. It came from Sarah.

She had fallen to her knees and grasped the table edge. "I didn't have time! I could've saved her."

Haldir touched her right hand, Legolas her left. She looked up to see the two elves flanking her.

"You could not have saved her, she left of her own accord." After the one on her right said that, both elves tugged on her hands, Sarah allowed them to help her stand.

Eowyn had come back from her faint and she walked over to Sarah. Sarah reached out and hugged her briefly, then wiped the tears from her cheek; they just stared at each other for awhile.

Theoden placed his hand on Eowyns shoulder,

"Come, we must see to our people, they need our strength."

Ewoyn nodded and took her bag that Haldir offered to her, he had found it under the table where it had been kicked and he picked it up when she approached, their hands touched and she meet his eyes briefly then she followed her brother out the doors.

Theoden stared at the elf for a moment the nodded to the rest of the occupants of the room before he walked out.

"Does he not care?" Gimils voice was accusing.

Aragorn sighed then slowly pulled the cloak off the table top, "There is no body to prepare, so how would he help?"

Legolas smiled at the dwarf, for some reason, he did not feel sad at Samwes death, it felt like she had gone away again, and he felt that she would be back, just like she always was.

"What are you smiling at elf, this is no matter to smile at." The Dwarfs gruff voice.

"I smile dwarf, because Samwe will be back someday."

"How do you know?" Haldir's voice was weary, Samwe had told him that they would meet again, but he was not to sure how the Prince had found out.

"Well, Haldir, I know because I have seen her again."

Sarah had followed the exchange not really listening, she knew that Samwe would be back, but it would be too late for her liking, to late to learn what she wanted to know. She had to move on. Then a name broke her thoughts like a glass plate falling to a stone floor.

"Haldir? Your name is Haldir?" She turned to face the elf in question, square on.

Haldir answered with a small bow, "I am Marchwarden, Haldir of Lórien."

Sarah took a deep breath not really believing what she had heard,

"You wouldn't have by any chance have two younger brothers named Rumil and Orophin?" she didn't realize that she had slipped into Quenya when she said his name.

Haldir looked surprised but nodded. Sarah could have screamed with joy, instead she flung her self at the elf, hugging him around the neck, startling him and ever body else, "Oh!" was all that came out

Gandalf cleared his throat and Sarah blushed at the discomfort she was causing the elf. "So sorry! It's me, Sarah. You may not remember me, 'cause you were an elfling, along with every body else of course and I'm just so glad to see somebody I know besides Gandalf and—"

Samwe, you are going nowhere.-

The purr of the voice interrupted hers, and was strong enough that everybody heard it, or felt it. Thy all sort of jumped and looked around at each other. Gandalf pointed to a place near the other end of the table. A black cat stood there and she had purple and yellow eyes.

"Come here," the wizard said sternly, the cat walked its way over then sat down in front of him, and then they stared into each others eyes, "what would you be doing here?"

At the appearance of the cat, Sarah felt something wake up in her, some one who she hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled inwardly and silently greeted the waking dragon.

(On the Road to Gondor.)

"Master Elf, are you sure we should have let Samwe go to Lothlorien? We could have used her power and magic."

Legolas grinned then paused a moment to think of something Sarah had told him, in answer to the same question he had asked her..

Flash Back

((Two days ago.))

"I am Samwe, the name was giving to me by the Lord and Lady of Rivendell." He watched her, Sarah, Samwe pause as if hearing something said that only she could hear, then resume, "There are complications I must confront to those of Power."

Legolas looked at her eyes; they were changing, from a dark brown to the colour of brown acorns, with specks of green in them, he stated more then asked. "Then after that, you will ride to meet us in Gondor."

Samwe smiled wanly and looked out over the battle field; the piles of Uruk-hai were still smouldering,

"No, then after that, I shall be leaving."

"Where? Rivendell? You can come after that."

He heard her chuckle, "Leg'las, I'm leaving. As in like, gone. How do I put this so you will understand?... Legolas, you will never see me again. Not me, Sarah Samwe Eerandgel, the next time you see that person, the name Sarah will be long forgotten."

"But...why? Why do you want to leave your friends? Why?" He reached out and pulled her around to face him, "why?"

She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek with her finger tips, "Things just turn out this way Legolas, and there is nothing that can be done." She dropped her hand, and turned away, "I will leave at dawn with Haildir and the remaining of the elves." She walked away and left him to think about how strangers you can know for such a short time can become a friends.

End Flashback

He turned his body on the horse and answered the dwarf, "Gimli, that is why she went, to see the Lady of the woods. She won't be back."

"Oh." Was what the dwarf grunted in surprise, "I didn't know that."

Aragorn rode up next to them he heard the exchange, "Gimli, we will see the older Samwe again, do not worry, for Haildir told us that she promised him, so let us lay aside the past for now, and see to our future task, mellon."

Gimli nodded, and Legolas leaned over the horses neck to whisper words to Arod. He asked Aragorn from his position, "You are naming you first child after me correct? That is, if you're still able to." Referring to a close encounter of the way-to-close kind with a sword attached to a orc.

Aragorn glared and reached over to pull the elf off his horse. Legolas laughed, "Noro lim Arod! Noro lim!"

The horse took off at a run.

"Hey! Hey! Elf stop! no fast stuff! I want off this monster! Help!" Gimli tightened his hold on Legolas's tunic as Arod speed up.

Aragorn laughed and urged his horse on.

((In a Far Away Place of White))

Time passed strangly in this place, the trio knew that from past experances.

It was almost two million sets of one thousand counts per beat of dragon heart, when they began to feel the familiar pull on their spirits.

Andune brushed the already sleeping Samwes hair from her face. –So 'Randgel, where are we ending up next?-

Some place civilized, I think it's a place called Minas Tirith.-

Andune stopped finger combing Samwes hair, -How in the name of Pete did you manage that?-

Eeradgel snorted and curled her body around the sleeping form of the woman.

If I tried to explain it to a mind as small as yours, it might blow to pieces-

Andune laughed, -No really how did you manage that?-

Go to sleep horse, or you might miss the ride.-

"My Lady Galadriel, May I Present, Sarah Samwe Eerandgel; Our Long Lost Friend, Raiser of Our Ladyship, Protector of The Noldor Elves, and Sister in Fea."

Haildir's smile was wide but not as wide as the one on Samwe face, nor the tears in his eyes as happy as the ones in Galadriel eyes.

Samwe bowed, then quickly walked up the few steps the separated her from her long ago charge, "My dear Galadriel, how I missed you so!"

Then they meet and embraced, crying.

I am here now, what was your problem child? I am here to fix it- Samwe smoothed Galadriels face, wiping away her tears,

The Rings of Power will lose their strength when the One Ring is destroyed, I did not know how to live with out the feel of power close to me.- Galadriel paused in her thought, -I was wondering if you could-

Samwe laughed, "Mend it? That is what I am here for, to make things better."

The End.

"And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home. " 

Quoted from Gollum's Song  
Words & Music by Fran Walsh & Howard Shore  
Performed by Emiliana Torrini


End file.
